Harry Potter, l'Ordre du Phénix et le Brécilien
by snakeBZH
Summary: Harry Potter entre en cinquième année à Poudlard. Il rencontre Luna Lovegood et son ami Yannig Teñval, un breton à la réputation violente...
1. Le Breton

**AVANT-PROPOS : **Cette histoire est une version alternative du cinquième volume des aventures de Harry Potter. Le principal changement tient dans l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage. Cette fic n'a rien à voir avec « Le Corbeau ». Bonne lecture !

**HARRY POTTER,**

**L'ORDRE DU PHENIX**

**ET LE BRECILIEN**

**CHAPITRE I : LE BRETON**

Harry ne parlait que très peu depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint ses amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger au 12 square Grimmaurd. Il regardait distraitement le paysage défilé à travers la vitre du Poudlard Express. Il avait croisé beaucoup de ses amis de Gryffondor comme Neville Londubat, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas ou encore Seamus Finnigan. Certains le regardaient étrangement, d'autres évitaient son regard. D'ailleurs, seul Neville était venu le saluer sans le regarder comme une nouvelle attraction du zoo.

Il faut dire qu'à la fin de l'année précédente, Harry avait participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'était un piège. Tout avait été fait pour qu'il gagne et se retrouve dans le cimetière des Jedusor où l'attendait le terrible Lord Voldemort. Harry n'avait pas été le seul à se retrouver dans ce cimetière. Le champion de Pouffsouffle, Cédric Diggory, avait également été transporté par le trophée transformé en portoloin. Mais il était inutile à Voldemort et il l'avait tué.

Harry avait ramené son corps et prévenu tout le monde du retour de Voldemort. Mais Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie, refusait de le croire et durant tout l'été il n'avait de cesse de détruire la réputation de Harry et de Dumbledore. Il avait même tenté d'interdire à vie l'usage de la magie à Harry en le jugeant alors qu'il avait usé d'un sortilège de Patronus pour les protéger, lui et son cousin Dudley, des détraqueurs.

Ce qui troublait le plus Harry était l'attitude de Dumbledore. Au jugement, il avait simplement évité tout regard et toute parole envers lui. Et il n'avait pas daigné lui parler de l'Ordre du Phénix, interdisant même à ses amis de lui en parler dans leurs lettres.

Il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Dans le train, Harry avait fait la connaissance d'une fille étrange, Luna « Loufoca » Lovegood. Une élève de Serdaigle qui lisait son magazine à l'envers et qui parlait de créatures inconnues même d'Hermione comme des ronflacks cornus ou des nargols.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? avait demandé Harry. »

Il parlait de ces étranges chevaux noirs, plus reptiliens qu'équidé, dotés de deux ailes repliés sur leur dos et qui tiraient les carrioles. Il croyait que ces carrioles se déplaçaient toujours toutes seules mais maintenant il savait.

« Tu n'es pas fou, lui dit une petite voix. Moi aussi je les vois. Tu es aussi sain d'esprit que moi. »

Ron fit une tête l'air de dire « Bonjour les dégâts ! Ils sont fous ! ». Mais devant le regard d'Hermione, il préféra détourner le regard.

Ils montèrent dans la carriole avec Luna. La petite blonde se demandait s'il y aurait du pudding. Elle regarda l'autre groupe d'élèves qui montait dans la carriole suivante et souria. Un garçon, ou plutôt un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, élève de dernière année, répondit à son sourire. Harry et ses amis étaient plutôt surpris, ils ne l'avaient que rarement vu esquissé un sourire. Il s'appelait Yannig Teñval. Un des élèves les plus étranges de l'école. Il n'était pas anglais mais français et n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Beauxbâtons. Depuis sept ans, il suivait les cours de magie de Poudlard. Ses cheveux mi-long d'un noir de jais le faisait légèrement ressemblé à Rogue mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait la. Son teint n'était pas cireux et son nez était plutôt effilé. Toutes les filles de l'école lui trouvaient un certain charme à cause de son regard ténébreux et de son attitude mystérieuse. Il était élève à Serdaigle mais la plupart se demandaient pourquoi il n'avait pas été envoyé à Serpentard. Il ne parlait que très peu et était sujet à de violents énervements. Ses actes de violences étaient de notoriété, mais ce n'était que des emmerdeurs chroniques qui en avaient fait les frais.

Dés qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, Harry avait entendu des rumeurs sur Teñval. A l'époque, ce dernier était en troisième année. Les rumeurs (plus ou moins fondées) disaient que dés sa première année il s'était pris la tête avec des serpentards de cinquième année. Les serpentards s'en prenaient à des élèves de premières années. Faisant d'abord comme ci de rien n'était, Teñval avait fini par s'en mêler quand une fille de pouffsouffle qui avait insulté un des serpentards s'était prise un coup de poing. D'après les témoins plus ou moins directs, Teñval, s'était avancé seul et sans rien dire s'était mis à frapper en tout sens. Certains serpentards seraient restés à l'infirmerie durant près de deux semaines. Ce qui était sûre, c'est que les serpentards de l'histoire évitaient soigneusement de croiser son regard et son chemin. Et ça, Harry l'avait bien vu dans ses premières années.

Les trois inséparables avaient été eux-mêmes témoins d'une de ses bagarres. Un élève de serpentard (encore un !) qui n'avait pas vu Teñval, emmerdait une petite blonde de serdaigle à l'heure du petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Sans prévenir, Teñval l'avait attrapé par la tête et sans rien dire, lui avait broyé le nez contre la table avant de le balancer jusqu'à la table des serpentards. Après ça, il s'était simplement assis à côté de la blonde comme ci rien ne s'était passé. En y repensant, cette blonde, c'était Luna !

Harry se tourna vers la jeune serdaigle.

« Luna, dit-il.

-Oui, fit la jeune fille d'une voix rêveuse.

-Tu connais Teñval ?

-Oui, c'est un ami. Il est un peu bizarre d'après les autres mais en fait il est très gentil.

-Ouais ! s'exclama Ron. Quand il ne t'éclate pas la gueule !

-Il est un peu chahuteur et s'énerve assez vite mais il ne s'en prend qu'à ceux qui embêtent les autres.

-Il ne parle jamais à personne ? demanda Harry.

-Il est très timide je crois. Mais il ne rembarre personne. La première fois que je lui ai parlé c'était juste pour lui demander une plume. Et après quand il a vu que je ne m'en sortais pas avec mon devoir, il m'a aidé. Depuis on est amis. Si vous voulez je vous le présente.

-Euh non merci, fit Ron. J'aurai trop peur qu'il m'envoi à l'infirmerie. Y'en a qui disent qu'il a déjà tué quelqu'un.

-Je ne sais pas. S'il a tué quelqu'un, il devait le mériter. »

Luna avait dit ça d'une façon si naturelle que s'en était effrayant. Harry se dit qu'elle avait dû dire ça pour faire peur à Ron.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du château, Luna alla saluer Teñval. Elle l'amena jusqu'à eux. Il était vraiment impressionnant. Il devait faire un mètre quatre-vingt, mais ce n'était pas ça qui les impressionna le plus. C'était ses yeux noirs où aucune lumière ne brillait. Etait-il aussi gentil que Luna le disait ?

« Yannig, je te présente Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat et Ronald Weasley, présenta Luna. Voici Yannig Teñval. »

Teñval ne fit qu'un léger mouvement de tête sans esquisser un essai de sourire. Harry eut l'impression qu'il le fixa plus que les autres.

« Ron a dit que tu avais déjà tué quelqu'un, dit Luna. »

Ron se raidit immédiatement. Teñval le fixait de son regard froid.

« Enfin…balbutia t-il. C'est une rumeur… Que j'ai entendu.

-Si c'est le cas, dit Teñval d'une voix froide et plate. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

-Non. Tu… fais ce que tu veux.

-On se revoit à l'intérieur Luna.

-Oui, tu me diras comment ce sont passés tes vacances à Brocéliande, dit Luna. »

Ron était livide et n'osa rien dire avant d'être assis à la table des Gryffondor. Il lança un dernier regard vers Teñval qui discutait tranquillement avec Luna. Harry remarqua que les autres serdaigles ne lui lançaient que des regards en coin, comme ci c'était une bombe prête à exploser.

La cérémonie de la répartition se passa comme d'habitude mise à part la longue chanson du choixpeau. L'objet rapiécé avait mis en garde les élèves contre la division et appelait clairement à l'entraide entre les maisons. Lorsque Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours de début d'année, Harry remarqua le professeur habillé d'un rose criard. Il la reconnut aussitôt : Dolorès Ombrage, elle était à son procès.


	2. Le crapaud

**CHAPITRE II : LE CRAPAUD**

Comme à son habitude, Dumbledore présenta les nouveaux membres de l'équipe pédagogique. Harry apprit à son grand regret que Hagrid serait absent pour une période indéterminée et serait alors remplacé par le professeur Gobe-Planche. Il souhaita également la bienvenue au nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM) : Dolorès Ombrage. Tous les élèves pensèrent qu'elle ressemblait plus à un crapaud visqueux qu'à un professeur. Sa tenue rose fuchsia jurait horriblement avec les tenues sombres et sobres des autres professeurs. Il n'y eut que quelques applaudissements polis. Certains professeurs refusant tout bonnement de s'y joindre.

Harry essayait de croiser le regard de Dumbledore mais ce dernier ne lui adressa pas une œillade. Harry sentit une noire fureur montée en lui et préféra porter ses yeux sur un nœud de la table. Il releva les yeux quand Dumbledore cessa de parler, interrompu par un léger toussotement. Les têtes de tous les professeurs et des élèves se tournèrent vers le crapaud rose qui s'était levé. De souvenirs d'élève et sûrement de professeur, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un interrompait le traditionnel discours de début d'année du directeur.

Ombrage s'avança au bord de l'estrade et se mit à parler. Peu d'élèves comprirent le sens de ses paroles mais certains professeurs paraissaient furibonds. Harry et Ron durent se tourner vers Hermione pour comprendre.

« Ça veut dire que le ministère veut contrôler les affaires de l'école. »

Qu'est-ce que cela allait impliquer réellement ? Harry se le demandait en mangeant. Alors qu'il mâchouillait son rosbif, il fit un tour d'horizon de la salle. Tous mangeaient tranquillement. Même Drago Malefoy discutait avec ses sous-fifres de Serpentard. Quel mauvais coup préparait-il encore ? A la table des Serdaigles, Harry vit la magnifique Cho qui souriait en devisant avec une de ses amis. Harry remarqua que son sourire était plutôt triste. Elle devait encore souffrir de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Le regard de Harry passa sur la rêveuse Luna et s'arrêta sur Teñval. Le regard noir du breton était terrifiant. Il aurait pu donner la mort. Harry chercha qui il regardait avec tant de haine. Ombrage. A croire que le discours de leur nouveau professeur de DCFM avait éveillé en lui un sentiment de rage qu'il tentait tant bien que mal à contrôler. Harry l'observa encore quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce que le breton ne tourne ses yeux sombre vers lui. Harry préféra se concentrer sur ses patates.

Ce gars ne le rassurait pas.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, le brouhaha des discussions s'arrêta aussitôt. Harry se prit la tête avec Seamus dont la mère avait failli interdire le retour à Poudlard à cause du fait qu'il disait que Voldemort était revenu. Harry n'en démordit pas et seul Hermione et Ron démontrèrent qu'ils le croyaient. Mais Harry leur en voulait toujours pour ne leur avoir rien dit pour l'Ordre et monta se coucher sans leur lancer un regard.

Harry refit le même cauchemar. Celui qu'il faisait depuis des semaines. Un cauchemar où il se trouvait dans un cimetière avec Cédric Diggory. Où Voldemort tuait le pouffsouffle. Où le Maître des Ténèbres renaissait. Tout était vrai, il le savait. Pourquoi personne ne le croyait ?

Le premier cours d'Ombrage des cinquièmes années arriva. C'était un cours important. A la fin de l'année, Harry et ses camarades devaient passé les BUSE, les Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire.

Ombrage leur parlait comme ci ils étaient des enfants de quatre ans. Elle parla des cours des années précédentes :

« L'enseignement a été particulièrement illégale. Sans compter que vous avez eu comme professeur un hybride particulièrement dangereux.

-Si vous parlez du professeur Lupin, c'est le meilleur professeur que l'on ai eu, lança un élève, soulevant un murmure d'approbation de tous sauf des Serpentards.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, vous allez maintenant recevoir un enseignement adapté et en toute sécurité. Rangez vos baguettes et ouvrez vos livres à la page 3.

-On ne va pas faire de magie ? demanda Ron.

-Si vous étudiez la théorie de manière sérieuse, vous n'aurez pas besoin de pratique. Cette méthode a été choisie pour limiter les risques.

-Mais à quoi ça sert ? lança Harry. Dehors il y aura forcément des risques. »

Ombrage souria mollement en ricanant.

« Voyons qui croyez-vous qui va vous attaquer en dehors de cette école ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit faussement Harry. Je dirais Voldemort. »

Un silence glacial s'installa. Ombrage en perdit son sourire. Elle tenta de se reprendre et parla d'une voix calme.

« Que les choses soient bien claires. On vous a dit qu'un certain mage noir était de retour. C'est un mensonge.

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge ! Je l'ai vu !

-Une retenue monsieur Potter !

-Alors d'après vous Cédric Diggory est mort de son plein gré ?

-La mort de Cédric Diggory est un regrettable accident.

-Ce n'est pas un accident ! Voldemort l'a tué !

-ASSEZ ! Assez. Vous viendrez me voir monsieur Potter. Dans mon bureau après les cours. »

La retenue fut assez douloureuse. La plume que Ombrage prêta à Harry pour écrire ses lignes écrivait avec son propre sang. Les mots apparaissant sur sa main. Malgré tout, il ne démontra aucune douleur. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce plaisir à Ombrage.

Lorsque ses amis virent ça, ils voulurent tout de suite en référer à Dumbledore ou au parents Weasley. Mais Harry refusa sèchement. Il ne voulait rien leur expliquer, il ne comprendrait pas, pensait-il.

Le lendemain du premier cours de DCFM des cinquièmes années, se déroulait le premier des septièmes. Teñval se mit au fond de la classe, comme il le faisait depuis des années. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de participer en classe mais malgré tout, il avait toujours eu de bonnes notes.

A l'instar de son cours de la veille, Ombrage s'adressa à ses élèves comme de jeunes enfants alors que ceux-ci étaient quasiment tous majeurs (dans le monde des sorciers). Elle fit à peu près le même discours mais en parlant cette fois-ci des ASPIC, l'Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante, le diplôme de fin d'étude de Poudlard. Elle continua sur les différents professeurs qu'ils avaient eus. Une voix froide et morne s'éleva comme un murmure calme quand elle parla du professeur Lupin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les gens différents ? »

Les élèves eux-mêmes étaient si peu habitués à entendre cette voix qu'ils se demandèrent un instant qui parlait. Tout le monde finit par se tourner vers Teñval qui fixait Ombrage de son regard froid.

Ombrage avait lu les dossiers de certains élèves qu'elle avait jugés potentiellement dangereux pour le ministère. Celui de Yannig Teñval en faisait parti. Son comportement violent et solitaire lui avait valu plusieurs remarques. Pourtant il était considéré comme un des élèves les plus intelligents de l'école, seule Hermione Granger tenait la comparaison. De plus, elle ne comprenait pas qu'un français ne suive pas les cours de Beauxbâtons. La rumeur disait que le grand-père de Yannig Teñval et Dumbledore étaient amis de longue date.

Ombrage souria mollement.

« Il est très dangereux de se trouver proche d'un de ces hybrides. Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte par votre jeune âge.

-Je ne me suis jamais senti en danger avec le professeur Lupin.

-Vous êtes jeune et facilement influençable.

-C'est vous qui dîtes ça. Qu'essaye de faire le ministère en ce moment si ce n'est pas nous influencer par sa propagande.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet. Les hybrides sont dangereux et contre-nature.

-Vous n'y connaissez rien.

-Vous êtes trop jeune.

-Et vous trop conne. »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Comment osez-vous insulter un professeur ?

-Je n'insulte jamais les professeurs.

-Vous venez de le faire.

-Pour moi, vous n'avez rien d'un prof. Vous vous permettez de juger des êtres que vous ne connaissez pas, vous êtes pitoyable. Et quand quelqu'un est assez courageux pour faire ce qu'il faut en prévenant tout le monde du retour de la plus effroyable menace qui pèse sur notre monde, vous le faîte passer pour un menteur. Vous et votre Fudge n'êtes que des larves. Vous vous pissez dessus parce que Voldemort est de retour.

-ASSEZ ! Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter le ministre !

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi, Ombrage. Je ne compte pas vous obéir comme tous ces moutons qui croient vos conneries.

-Vous irez en retenu monsieur Teñval. Ce soir.

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Et surtout si je n'oublie pas de venir. Une dernière chose Ombrage.

-C'est PROFESSEUR Ombrage !

-Si vous n'aimez pas les hybrides, vous ne devez pas souvent vous regardez dans un miroir. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un à moitié crapaud gluant. »

Ombrage parut sur le point d'exploser au sens propre du terme. Et se ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'elle se calma enfin. Elle fit son cours. Cassant au moins trois boîtes de craies contre le tableau noir en écrivant.

Le soir Teñval, se rendit au bureau d'Ombrage. Avec une heure de retard. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur les assiettes représentant des chats et l'horrible peinture rose qui recouvrait les murs.

« Vous êtes en retard, dit-elle.

-J'ai des problèmes de mémoires.

-Asseyez-vous. Vous allez copier des lignes avec la plume qui se trouve devant vous.

-Que dois-je écrire ?

-Je ne dois pas insulter mes professeurs. »

Teñval examina la plume. Puis fixa les yeux d'Ombrage avec son regard froid.

« Commencez, ordonna t-elle.

-Cette plume a déjà servi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une plume d'oiseau de sang. Lorsqu'on écrit avec, ça écrit avec son propre sang. C'est douloureux parait-il. Elle porte encore l'odeur du sang frais. Vous torturez les élèves.

-Je les punis comme ils le méritent quand il le faut. Maintenant écrivez.

-Ma petite démonstration de tout à l'heure ne vous a pas suffit pour comprendre ? Vous êtes vraiment conne. Et en plus vous êtes doublé d'une sale ordure. Si j'apprend que vous faîtes du mal aux plus faibles des élèves, je vous jure que vous allez souffrir.

-C'est une menace ?

-Pour une fois vous démontrez de l'intelligence. »

Teñval se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, la plume à la main. Ombrage allait sortir sa baguette pour lui lancer un maléfice dans le dos mais le breton se retourna. Il lança violement la plume vers Ombrage, elle se planta dans le dossier du siège juste à côté de son visage surpris, furieux et apeuré.

« N'essayez même pas, Ombrage. »

Il esquissa un sourire mauvais et satisfait devant l'expression du crapaud et sortit.


	3. Les Sombrals

**CHAPITRE III : LES SOMBRALS**

Le jour même, ce qui c'était passé durant le cours des septièmes années entre Ombrage et Teñval fit le tour de l'école. Aucun élève n'ignorait la réputation violente du français mais il ne s'en était jamais pris à un professeur jusqu'à maintenant. Même Rogue n'avait pas subi ses foudres. D'ailleurs, ils avaient l'air de s'ignorer mutuellement sauf pour contrôler la qualité des potions. Par contre, personne ne savait comment s'était passé la retenue. Personne n'osait aller lui demander. Il faisait trop peur. La seule à savoir était peut-être Luna Lovegood. Mais comme peu d'élèves connaissaient la nature de leur relation, elle ne fut pas interrogée.

Harry essayait à la moindre occasion de regarder les mains de Teñval pour tenter d'y déceler des marques similaires aux siennes mais n'y parvint pas, il était toujours trop loin ou le breton passait trop vite.

Ombrage s'était plainte auprès de Flitwick et Dumbledore de son comportement. Flitwick sachant par expérience que rien de ce qu'il lui dirait ne pourrait faire quelque chose, laissa le directeur s'en occuper. Teñval fut donc convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore connaissait l'histoire du jeune homme et pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Et malgré tout le respect que le breton lui vouait, le vieux sorcier savait qu'il était incontrôlable. Quelque soit l'individu qu'il avait devant lui, Teñval gardait toujours ce regard froid. Dumbledore en connaissait l'origine.

« Le professeur Ombrage s'est plainte de ton comportement.

-Et alors ?

-Il faut que tu l'as respecte.

-Albus, vous me connaissez depuis toujours, vous savez que ce genre de discours ne marche pas avec moi. Vous savez que trop bien qui m'a élevé. Que voulez-vous ?

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

-Elle s'en est prise au professeur Lupin avec des sous-entendus racistes. Elle n'a pas l'air de supporter qu'on s'en prenne à son Fudge non plus, et qu'on dise que Voldemort est de retour.

-Je vois. Sois prudent tout de même.

-C'est tout ?

-Non, je voudrai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, si tu veux bien.

-Si cela concerne Harry Potter, ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai déjà décidé de ce que j'allais faire. Et vous connaissant, c'est justement ce que vous voulez. A quelques détails près.

-Je te fais confiance. Passe le bonjour à ton grand-père et dit lui que je passerai le voir pour la fête des morts.

-Pas de problème. Bonne journée. »

Harry se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il passait des heures à marcher dans le parc. Il regrettait l'absence d'Hagrid. Il marcha jusqu'à sa cabane dans l'espoir de l'en voir surgir comme ci de rien n'était. Mais rien, la cabane était vide. Les yeux de Harry se perdirent sur l'immense océan de verdure de la forêt interdite. Il vit une créature noire, reptilienne, un cheval ailé au cri strident monter au dessus de frondaisons et redescendre entre les branches.

Harry s'aventura dans la forêt. Plusieurs de ces créatures le regardait paisiblement. Et parmi elle, une jeune blonde se tenait, leur caressant la tête d'un geste naturel.

« Bonjour Harry Potter, fit la blonde d'une voix rêveuse qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. »

Harry remarqua que Luna était pieds nus malgré le froid d'octobre.

« Tes pieds ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Un peu, répondit avec simplicité Luna. Toutes mes chaussures ont disparu. Je soupçonne les nargols.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Harry en désignant les chevaux ailés.

-Ce sont des sombrals. Ils sont très gentils mais les gens les évitent parce qu'ils sont un peu…

-…Différents. Pourquoi les autres ne peuvent les voir ?

-Seuls ceux qui ont vu quelqu'un mourir devant eux peuvent les voir.

-Et toi, tu as connu quelqu'un qui est mort.

-Ma maman.

-Désolé.

-C'est rien, elle était très gentille et aimait faire des expériences mais un jour ça s'est mal passé. Mais bon, j'ai mon père. Lui et moi, on te croit quand tu dis que Tu-sais-qui est revenu.

-Vous êtes bien les seuls.

-Je ne crois pas. Si j'étais Tu-sais-qui, c'est ce que je voudrais, que tu te sens seul. Car ainsi tu es moins dangereux.

-Luna, lança une voix. »

Teñval descendait vers eux, une paire de chaussures à la main.

« J'ai retrouvé tes chaussures, dit-il. Elles étaient dans un placard à balais.

-C'était les nargols ? fit la blonde.

-Non, Terry Hockt.

-Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal au moins ?

-Pas beaucoup.

-Je dois rentrer. Tu restes pour Nocturna.

-Oui.

-Alors à tout à l'heure. Au revoir Harry. »

Harry n'osa pas regarder Teñval. Il sentait son regard appuyé et froid. Il prit son courage à deux mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient froids mais pas si inquiétant que ça.

« Je…Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, dit Harry.

-Si tu veux. Viens, je dois aller voir comment va Nocturna. »

Teñval mena Harry jusqu'à un sombral qui arborait non pas un corps squelettique comme les autres mais avait un ventre très arrondi. Teñval s'approcha de l'animal et lui caressa la tête affectueusement.

« Une femelle enceinte ? fit Harry.

-Oui, elle va sûrement pondre d'ici quelques jours à peine. Et comme Hagrid n'est pas là, je préfère venir m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Elle n'a jamais été très forte. Elle est plutôt frêle par rapport à ses semblables.

-Pondre ?

-Les sombrals pondent un seul œuf à chaque fois. Elles gardent l'œuf dans leur ventre et ne le pondent que quelques minutes avant qu'il n'éclose, comme certains lézards. Mais parfois l'œuf se brise à l'intérieur. Ça peut être dangereux car la coquille est très dure et fait parfois des éclats tranchants. Si ça arrive, on peut perdre la mère et le petit.

-Tu as l'air de bien les connaître.

-J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans une forêt où vivent pas mal de créatures. Je suis monté sur mon premier sombral à quatre ans. »

Une pensé horrible traversa l'esprit de Harry mais il n'en parla pas.

« Tu as été en retenu avec Ombrage l'autre jour. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus. On a continué notre petite explication.

-Tu vas te la mettre à dos pour de bon.

-Et alors ? Je ne supporte pas ce genre de personne. Si elle continue à torturer ses élèves, elle va le regretter amèrement.

-Que vas-tu lui faire ?

-Mieux vaut que tu ne le saches pas. »

Teñval sortit un morceau de viande saignante de son sac et le présenta à Nocturna. La sombrale ne se fit pas prié pour donner un vigoureux coup de dents. Harry vit pour la première fois un sourire paisible s'esquissé légèrement sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, Luna avait peut-être raison.


	4. Naissances

**CHAPITRE IV : NAISSANCES**

Les jours passèrent. Chacun apportant plus de sentiments de révolte que le précédent. Ombrage continuait à suivre son programme de désinformation de la DCFM. Les élèves passaient chaque heure à recopier les pages du livre qu'elle avait choisi. Harry avait pris l'habitude de ce mettre Ombrage à dos et de recevoir une retenue quasiment à chaque cours. Hermione disait qu'elle faisait exprès de le provoquer. Mais Harry ne comptait pas arrêter. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce crapaud visqueux gagné.

De son côté, Teñval n'eut pas trop d'occasion de s'en prendre à ce soi-disant professeur. Celle-ci semblait éviter les situations qui pourraient déchaîner les foudres du breton. Et pour le moment, Teñval ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer. Pour le moment.

Juste avant Halloween, une terrible nouvelle ébranla le monde des sorciers. Plusieurs mangemorts s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban. Parmi eux, celle qui avait participé à la torture des Londubat : Bellatrix Lestranges. Neville était le plus choqué de cette nouvelle. Et lors d'une soirée devant le feu de la salle commune, une idée germa dans les têtes du trio de Gryffondor : si Ombrage ne voulait pas qu'ils apprennent à se défendre, ils le feraient eux-mêmes. Il fallut toute la force de persuasion d'Hermione et Ron pour convaincre Harry qu'il était le professeur idéal.

Durant les jours suivants, Hermione repéra les élèves susceptibles de se joindre à eux. Les Weasley étaient, bien entendu tous d'accord. Ginny demanda à Luna de venir à la réunion qui était organisés à la Tête de Sanglier. Harry se demanda si Teñval se joindrait à eux.

Harry avait devant lui plusieurs élèves, une vingtaine environ. Il y avait les sœurs Patil, Neville, les Crivey, et d'autres élèves que Harry ne connaissait que de vu. Mais il eut l'agréable surprise d'y voir la belle Cho Chang. Il n'osait pas la regarder. L'an passé, elle sortait avec Cédric Diggory, celui la même qui était mort dans le cimetière le soir où Voldemort était revenu.

Certains furent durs à convaincre. Ils étaient plus là pour entendre Harry parlé de la mort de Cédric. Mais au final tous acceptèrent de signer la feuille qui allait les lier dans le secret. Il fallait maintenant trouver un endroit où s'entraîner.

Alors que tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore nouvellement formé se dispersaient en sortant de la Tête de Sanglier. Harry interpella Luna.

« Luna, as-tu parlé de notre réunion à Teñval ?

-Oui. Mais il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas venir.

-Encore heureux, fit Ron apeuré à cette idée.

-Il a dit que l'idée était intéressante mais qu'il ne voulait pas se joindre à nous et surtout qu'il avait autre chose à faire aujourd'hui. Il a passé tout le week-end dans la forêt. Il y a même dormi.

-Hein ! s'étrangla Ron dont la dernière visite dans la forêt remontait à leur deuxième année (un épisode mémorable avec de charmantes araignées !!).

-Nocturna ? fit Harry.

-Oui, c'est pour bientôt.

-Qui est Nocturna ? demanda Hermione.

-Allons-y, proposa Luna. »

Harry et Luna coururent vers la forêt suivi de Ron et Hermione qui, tout en courant, ne cessaient de leur demander où ils allaient. Ron s'arrêta à l'entrée de la forêt, mais Hermione lui prit la main pour le tirer sous l'ombre des arbres. Harry et Luna cessèrent de courir en passant dans la clairière où paissaient tranquillement les sombrals. Ils repérèrent la forme voûtée de Teñval penché sur la femelle qui haletait, couchée de côté sur le sol. D'un geste rassurant et affectueux, il passait sa main sur son ventre de cuir tendu, remontant jusqu'à l'encolure. Lorsqu'il perçut la présence des jeunes sorciers, il ne fit que tourner la tête. Harry voyait que les yeux de Nocturna exprimaient de la détresse et que son corps fumait de sueur malgré le froid.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Harry.

-Elle est faible et elle souffre, répondit Teñval. Elle n'a rien mangé depuis ce matin. Je ne sais pas si elle survivra.

-Tu peux faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais tout essayer mais…

-Quoi ?

-Il me faut des plantes. Et je ne veux pas la laisser.

-Vas-y. On reste avec elle. »

Teñval leva les yeux vers Harry. Le jeune sorcier eut l'impression qu'il le jaugeait.

« Yannig, fit Luna. Vas-y. Fais-nous confiance. »

Le sourire rêveur de Luna suffit à le convaincre. Il leur demanda de lancer des étincelles rouges si quelque chose arrivait et s'éloigna, s'enfonçant plus dans la forêt interdite.

Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent sans comprendre. Ils avaient vu Teñval s'éloigner et maintenant, ils voyaient Luna et Harry agenouillés dans la terre, caressant et chuchotant des paroles rassurante à …rien !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? questionna Ron.

-Chut ! ordonna Harry. Tu vas l'effrayer.

-Quoi ? Y'a rien.

-Tu ne peux pas la voir, mais tu peux la sentir, fit Luna. Donne moi ta main. »

Luna lui prit la main et la fit se poser sur le cou de la sombrale. Le contact surprit Ron qui retira vivement sa main en demandant ce que c'était.

« Une sombrale, répondit Harry. Il y en a plein autour de nous.

-Je comprend maintenant, dit Hermione en s'agenouillant à son tour. »

Elle tendit prudemment sa main jusqu'à toucher le corps chaud et humide.

« Celle la est enceinte, expliqua Harry. Mais elle va mal. On risque de perdre à la fois le petit et la mère. Teñval s'en occupe. Il les connaît bien.

-J'aimerai bien les voir, dit Hermione.

-T'es sûre ?

-Euh…non. Enfin… »

Teñval ne revint qu'une heure plus tard avec différentes herbes. Il se mit à préparer une mixture sous les yeux intéressés de Hermione. Cette préparation, elle ne la connaissait pas. Il obligea la sombrale à ouvrir la gueule et appliqua la mixture sur sa langue et la lui fit avaler. La sombrale se débattit faiblement. Mais Teñval ne cessa qu'une fois qu'elle eut tout ingurgité. Il reposa délicatement la tête sur le sol et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu vas te sentir mieux maintenant. Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour que tu vives. Et ton petit aussi. »

Sous l'effet de la mixture, la sombrale se détendit. Les soubresauts de douleur se faisaient moins violents et réguliers. Teñval se plaça derrière la sombrale. Il alla jusqu'à enfoncer son bras dans son vagin pour vérifier que l'œuf était bien intact.

Au bout de deux heures d'effort, de peur et de doute, Teñval, soutenu par les encouragements de Luna, Harry et Hermione (Ron s'étant prudemment écarté), parvint à extraire l'œuf de l'utérus de Nocturna. Cette dernière étant trop faible pour le faire seule. L'œuf ressemblait à une pierre de granit recouverte de sang. Hermione et Ron le fixèrent. Pouvaient-ils le voir ? Devinant son trouble, Teñval l'éclaira.

« L'œuf du sombral est la seule chose que l'on peut voir même si on a jamais vu la mort. Normalement la mère brise la coquille à coups de sabots et de dents. Mais elle est trop faible.

-Nous allons devoir le faire alors, dit Luna qui tenait tendrement la tête de Nocturna sur ses genoux. »

Teñval alla chercher une grosse pierre et frappa à plusieurs reprises sur la coquille. Mais celle-ci ne se désagrégea même pas. Au contraire, ce fut la pierre qui se brisa.

Le breton tenta avec plusieurs autres pierres mais il obtint toujours le même résultat. Il savait que s'il ne brisait pas la coquille au plus vite, le petit mourait. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il ramassa une pierre, plus petite que les autres mais plus dure. Il ne la cogna pas sur la coquille rocheuse. Il se contenta de la garder dans sa main au niveau de son visage. Il murmura quelques mots dans une langue que Harry ne connaissait pas et à la tête de Hermione, elle non plus.

« Kendeuziñ maen ha dorn. »

Une chose étrange se produisit sous leurs yeux. Teñval fermait son poing sur la pierre. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter à la surface minérale, ses doigts fondirent dans la pierre. Ou la pierre fondait dans ses doigts. Impossible de le dire. Quand le poing fut totalement refermé, il avait pris la texture de la pierre. Sa main et la roche avaient comme fusionné.

Il arma son poing et frappa la coquille. Il réitéra autant que nécessaire. Sous ses coups de butoir, la coquille se désagrégea, se fissura, se craquela, et s'ouvrit. A l'aide de son poing de pierre, Teñval écarta les éclats tranchants. Au milieu, se trouvait une masse noire et molle recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle frissonnait. C'était vivant.

« Potter, fit Teñval. Peux-tu le prendre ? Je ne peux pas avec ma main comme ça. »

Harry mit les deux mains dans l'œuf et en sortit le petit sombral encore tout englué. Il était mignon, ses yeux étaient encore fermés et ses petites ailes qui ne demandaient qu'à grandir étaient repliées sur son dos. Harry sentait la chaleur de son petit corps fragile contre lui et le va-et-vient de sa respiration. Pourquoi les gens les voyaient comme une incarnation de la Mort ? Ce petit était un exemple de la Vie. Harry le déposa près de la tête de Nocturna. Cette dernière encore sous le coup de la mixture de Teñval, fit un gros effort pour venir nettoyer la tête de son petit à coups de langue affectueux.

Teñval regardait la scène touchante en se tenant le poing fêlé par les chocs contre l'œuf.

« Dispakan. »

Il rouvrit son poing, libérant la pierre. Cette dernière roula au sol une fois libéré. Elle était tâchée de sang. Non, c'est comme si elle s'était mise à saigner. Luna regarda la main avant que le breton ne puisse la cacher. Elle était ensanglantée, les os à nues par endroit. Luna se leva et lui prit la main, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« Comment ça se fait ? demanda t-elle visiblement inquiète.

-La coquille était plus dure que ce que je croyais, dit-il. Ne t-en fais pas. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Le plus important c'est que le petit et Nocturna aillent bien.

-Tu as la main cassée. »

Luna sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et en enveloppa la main.

« Tu devrais aller voir madame Pomfresh, dit-elle.

-Je dois d'abord faire en sorte que Nocturna reprenne des forces. Je reviens. »

Luna aurait voulu le retenir mais elle savait que se serait inutile. Tête de cochon de breton !

Le petit sombral ouvrit ses yeux blancs quelques minutes plus tard. En voyant tout ces humains autour de lui, il eut le réflexe de se blottir contre sa mère. Harry et Luna, bien que inquiète pour Teñval eurent un sourire attendri. Petit à petit, le nouveau-né s'habitua à toutes ces présences et s'approcha assez près pour que Harry puisse lui caresser la tête.

Teñval revint rapidement avec de nouvelles plantes. Il écrasa sa mixture et la fit avaler à Nocturna qui ne pouvait se défendre. Cela fait, Teñval se leva, fit quelques pas et trébucha.

« Yannig ! s'écria Luna. »

Teñval tentait de reprendre son équilibre en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Le mouchoir qui entourait sa main était imbibé de sang et des gouttes tombaient sur le sol.

« Tu perd du sang.

-Ça ira. Je dois juste me reposer.

-Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

-Je dois veiller sur Nocturna.

-Arrête. Arrête de vouloir aider tout le monde sans te soucier de toi.

-Il le faut. Si je l'avais mieux fait…

-Tu n'es pas responsable. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-J'aurai dû.

-Il ne voudrait pas que tu te fasses du mal comme ça. Pas de discussion, je t'emmène.

-Je ne pourrai jamais te dire non. »

Luna supportant Teñval pour l'aider à marcher, ils s'éloignèrent. Harry se demandait d'autant plus quelles étaient la force et la nature du lien qui les unissait.


	5. La Brigade Inquisitoriale

**CHAPITRE V : LA BRIGADE INQUISITORIALE**

Les jours suivant, Teñval allait souvent dans la forêt. Enfin, pas plus qu'avant d'après Luna mais Harry faisant plus attention à lui, cru qu'il s'y rendait plus souvent. Harry avait lui aussi prit l'habitude d'aller voir comment se portait Nocturna et son petit. Il y vit plusieurs fois Teñval. Sans créer de réel lien d'amitié pour le moment, Harry ressentait de plus en plus que le breton était quelqu'un de confiance et prêt à tout pour ce qu'il croyait juste. Ne s'était-il pas briser le poing pour permettre au poulain de naître ?

Harry décida de lui parler de l'A.D.

« C'est une idée intéressante, acquiesça Teñval. Mais je n'y participerai pas.

-Tu pourrais te montrer plus utile que moi comme professeur.

-Tu es parfait à ce rôle. C'est toi qui dois les guider. Mais tu as mon soutien. Et pendant que tu entraînes tes camarades, je m'occupe d'attirer l'attention d'Ombrage. Je crois qu'elle va bientôt commettre une erreur qui va me permettre d'agir comme je l'apprécie. »

Harry ne demanda pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Il le verrait sûrement bientôt.

Grâce à Dobby, l'A.D. trouva le lieu parfait pour s'entraîner : la salle sur demande. Un endroit qui n'apparaît que si on en a réellement besoin et qui contient toujours ce qu'on veut. Ombrage, depuis peu devenue Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, ne les trouverait pas ici. Les cours de défense de Harry se déroulèrent bien durant tout le mois de novembre. Ses élèves faisaient des progrès. En particulier Neville qui était plus que motivé depuis l'évasion de Bellatrix Lestranges.

Ombrage allait de cours en cours pour évaluer les professeurs. Bizarrement elle évitait les heures où c'était la classe de Teñval qui était instruite. Le professeur Trelawney fut particulièrement stressé le jour de son évaluation. Et quand Ombrage lui demanda de lui faire une prédiction, elle se retrouva désarmé et ne put lui sortir que son dépassé :

« Vous êtes en grand danger. »

Pas plus effrayant qu'un détraqueur en short et tong ! (Quoique !)

Le professeur Trelawney fut renvoyé de l'école. Pour que son effet soit maximum cette saleté de crap… (Désolé je m'emporte), Ombrage l'humilia devant toute l'école. Jusqu'au moment où Dumbledore arriva et demanda au professeur McGonagall de ramener la professeur de divination à l'intérieur (passablement remontée elle aussi la MacGo, mais bon, les écossais sont des cousins des bretons, fortes têtes de toutes les contrés unissez-vous !) (Oups ! désolé je m'emporte encore).

« J'ai le droit de renvoyer les professeurs incompétent, dit Ombrage de sa voix molle.

-C'est exact, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton poli. Mais pas de les expulser du château.

-Et où va loger le nouveau professeur de divination ?

-Je crois qu'il préfère le rez-de-chaussée.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que le ministère se réserve…

-…Le droit de désigner un enseignant si le directeur n'en trouve pas. Et j'en ait trouvé un. »

Un magnifique centaure fit alors son apparition. La majorité des élèves n'en ayant jamais vu, ils furent ébahis. Harry reconnut Firenze, le centaure qui l'avait aidé en première année. Ombrage, dont la haine contre les hybrides était de notoriété publique parut sur le point de s'évanouir de rage. Elle préféra tourner les talons et disparut dans le hall.

Teñval s'approcha de Firenze et Dumbledore. Il serra la main au centaure en devisant avec lui comme si il le connaissait depuis des années. D'une certaine manière, cela n'étonna pas Harry. Teñval passant son temps dans la forêt, il devait s'être lié d'amitié avec pas mal de créature y résidant. Mais Harry se souvint que les centaures étaient loin d'être amicaux.

La réplique d'Ombrage ne se fit pas attendre. Si elle ne pouvait pas infiltrer plus les professeurs, elle décida de gangrener les élèves. Elle créa la Brigade Inquisitoriale, promettant des points à ceux qui la rejoignaient. La totalité des élèves qui s'y inscrire étaient de Serpentard.

« Comme par hasard ! pensa Ron. »

Les membres de cette Brigade avaient tout pouvoir pour coller ou enlever des points à tout élèves qu'il n'aimait pas. Pour ne pas en surprendre, Drago Malefoy s'y était joint.

Mais quelqu'un ne semblait pas apprécier cette gestapo. On retrouva des membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale dans des positions saugrenues et souvent avec la gueule en sang. Harry se doutait de l'identité du coupable.

Et justement, un jour celui qu'il suspectait décida tout simplement de sécher l'inutile cours d'Ombrage. Il préféra aller s'entraîner aux sortilèges de défense à la vue de tous dans le parc du château. Harry et ses amis qui n'avaient pas cours à ce moment de la journée furent témoin de la scène. Prévenu par sa milice et accompagné de plusieurs de ses membres (dont le trio de serpentard), Ombrage accourut, fulminante de rage.

« Que faites-vous ? demanda t-elle.

-Je m'entraîne à la défense contre les forces du mal, répondit Teñval comme une évidence.

-Cette méthode est interdite ! Il y a un programme officiel !

-Votre programme c'est de la merde ! Personne ne peut apprendre à se défendre avec des cours pareil. Je vous rappelle que Voldemort est de retour.

-Taisez-vous ! Tous ceci est faux ! Retournez en classe !

-Avec vous comme imitation de prof ? Déjà que vous avez assez de mal à imiter les êtres humains.

-Si vous ne venez pas de votre plein gré, j'userai de la force. »

Teñval regarda intensément Ombrage. Harry pensa que si le breton le regardait ainsi, il préfèrerait prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais Ombrage était consciente des yeux braqués sur elle. Si elle partait, Teñval avait gagné.

« Saisissez-vous de lui, ordonna t-elle.

-Je vous conseille pas d'approcher, dit Teñval.

-Tu vas voir Teñval, lança Malefoy. Je vais te faire avaler ta chique.

-Malefoy, le jour où un kaoc'hek comme toi me fera peur n'est pas prêt d'arriver. »

Plusieurs éclairs de stupéfixion fusèrent vers le breton. Ce dernier se coucha au sol pour les éviter et enchaîna les experlliarmus pour désarmer ses assaillants. Une fois tous désarmés, il rangea sa baguette et s'avança l'air menaçant. Goyle ne savait pas quoi faire et garda un air idiot jusqu'au moment où le poing de Teñval s'écrasa sur son gros nez. Crabbe tenta de frapper le breton mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et l'allongea d'un crochet assez puissant pour lui décrocher la mâchoire. Un autre serpentard parvint à frapper Teñval en plein visage. Il le toucha plusieurs fois mais le breton se reprit et maltraita sévèrement ses côtes avant de le plier d'un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac. Il lui prit la tête à deux mains et lui fracassa le nez d'un coup de tête.

Il ne restait plus que Malefoy. Teñval se planta devant lui.

« Vas-y frappe Malefoy, dit-il. Je te laisse une chance. »

Malefoy frappa en plein milieu du visage. Teñval enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Malefoy eut une expression de victoire durant deux secondes. Teñval se redressa. Son nez saignait mais il avait l'air de s'en foutre.

« Ma grand-mère frappe plus fort. »

Il lui coupa la respiration d'un coup au foie. Il le prit par le col et le frappa plusieurs fois durement au visage. Du sang giclait. Un dernier coup de tête et Malefoy s'effondra au sol. Le nez pissant le sang comme un torrent.

Teñval, le visage ensanglanté, s'approcha d'Ombrage. A ses côtés se tenait Rusard le misérable concierge de l'école. Il était armé d'un simple balai. Il n'avait pas esquissé un geste mais le poing de Teñval encore rouge du sang de Malefoy vint lui percuter la mâchoire.

« Ça j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire, dit-il. Vous voulez la guerre Ombrage. Ce n'est pas contre vous que je la veux mais contre Voldemort. Mais si vous la voulez tant que ça, vous l'aurez. Mais n'allez pas croire que je n'oserai pas me battre contre vous. Donnez moi une excuse, et même à Sainte-Mangouste ils ne pourront pas vous rafistoler. »

Ombrage parut sur le point d'exploser. Mais après une telle démonstration de force, elle préféra se taire. Elle avait raison, le sang encore bouillant, Teñval rentra au château. Tout le monde s'écartant sur son passage. Sauf Luna qui marcha naturellement à ses côtés.


	6. Nedeleg

**CHAPITRE VI : NEDELEG**

Les cours de l'A.D. se déroulèrent sans problème. Tout ceci grâce à la prudence de ses membres et grâce à Teñval qui occupait la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Harry le soupçonnait de bien s'amuser, mais Luna le contredit.

« Il n'aime pas la violence, mais c'est le seul moyen qu'il a pour protéger ce à quoi il tient.

-Il y a sûrement d'autres moyens.

-Il n'en connaît pas. Il a beaucoup souffert dans sa jeunesse, il a été élevé par ses grands-parents. »

Harry savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Teñval était comme lui, il avait perdu ses parents très jeunes. Et les gens qui l'avaient élevé étaient peut-être comparables aux Dursley.

« Et ses grands-parents sont des gens…

-Ils sont très gentils, rassura Luna. Mais un peu bizarre (c'est elle qui dit ça !). Je suis allée chez Yannig un été pour quelques jours. Son grand-père est comme lui, il pense que parfois et même souvent, il faut frapper fort pour remettre les choses à leurs places. Et il parle au sens propre.

-Je vois.

-Et puis récemment, il a encore perdu quelqu'un de cher. »

Les yeux de Luna avaient pris une expression triste que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Il croyait que rien ne pouvait entacher sa joie de vivre. Mais il semblait que ce qui touchait à Teñval la touchait également droit au cœur. Quelque soit leur lien, il était fort et sincère.

La dernière réunion de l'année de l'A.D. se termina. Harry donna rendez-vous à tous pour après les vacances. Alors que tout le monde quittait la salle les uns après les autres en se souhaitant un joyeux Noël, Harry fit en sorte de rester. Il avait remarqué que Cho regardait le tableau d'affichage où se trouvait la liste des membres de l'A.D. et divers papiers. Une fois seul avec elle. Il s'approcha. Elle pleurait.

« Ça va ? demanda t-il.

-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. C'est juste que je me dis que si lui avait su tout ça, il serait peut-être encore en vie.

-Cédric connaissait tout ça. Mais quand Voldemort décide de tuer quelqu'un, rien ni personne ne peut l'arrêter.

-Je voulais te dire merci. Tu es un très bon professeur. Je n'avais jamais rien stupéfixé avant. »

Cho s'était approché de lui. Elle était très près. Au dessus d'eux, une boule de gui était accrochée. Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra.

« C'est du gui, dit-elle.

-Mais sûrement infesté de nargols.

-C'est quoi des nargols.

-Faut demander à Loufoca. »

Cho déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi doux.

Et le soir il s'endormit le cœur léger, un sourire béa sur ses lèvres qui portait encore le goût sucré de Cho. Rien ne le prépara à ce qu'il allait vivre cette nuit la. Il se retrouva rampant dans un couloir. Il l'avait déjà vu mais ne se souvenait pas où. Il passa une porte et se faufila entre des rayonnages d'étagères supportant des boules de cristal. Un homme se trouvait là. Il se tourna vers Harry au dernier moment et prit une expression apeurée. Harry le reconnut, c'était Arthur Weasley. Harry ressentait une envie insurmontable de le tuer. Il le mordit à plusieurs reprises.

Quand il se réveilla en sueur, il était dans son lit. Ron le regardait inquiet. Quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné du professeur McGonagall, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry lui raconta tout. Ressentant une grande fureur envers le directeur de l'école. Dumbledore fit en sorte que l'on trouve Arthur Weasley et, via un portoloin, les enfants Weasley et Harry allèrent au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Luna aurait voulu au moins dire une dernière fois au revoir à Ginny. Elle aimait beaucoup la petite rousse avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. Personne ne connaissait la raison, mais tous les Weasley et Harry Potter avaient quitté le château durant la nuit. Même Hermione ne paraissait pas savoir grand-chose sur cette affaire. Où alors, elle ne voulait rien dire. Luna en parla à Teñval. Ce dernier se doutait que le seul véritablement au courant de toute l'histoire était Dumbledore.

« Ils devaient avoir une bonne raison de partir, dit-il. On se voit au retour des vacances Luna. Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes à toi et ton père.

-Merci. Dit à tes grands-parents : Nedeleg Laouen ! De ma part.

-Nedeleg Laouen Luna. Ha bloavezh mat !

-Celui la tu ne me l'a pas dit.

-Et bonne année.

-Faudra le dire quand on se reverra en janvier.

-Alors, fiskoan mat !

-Méchant va.

-Ça veut dire « bon réveillon ». »

Luna lui souria une dernière fois de ce sourire rêveur dont elle seule a le secret. Puis elle se dirigea avec les autres élèves de Poudlard vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Teñval ne prenait pas le Poudlard Express. Depuis qu'il avait son permis de transplaner, il était bien plus rapide et pratique pour lui de rentrer chez lui de cette manière. Mais d'abord, il devait voir Dumbledore pour avoir quelques explications. Ce dernier semblait presque s'attendre à sa visite.

« Albus, dit Teñval. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Un des membres de l'Ordre a été attaqué alors qu'il effectuait une mission pour l'Ordre, répondit Dumbledore sans détour, il savait qu'avec un Teñval c'était inutile. Harry a vu l'agression en rêve.

-Qui a été attaquer et par qui ?

-Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron et de ses frères. Par qui, je ne sais pas exactement mais j'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet. Il semble avoir été attaqué par un serpent de la même espèce que celui de Voldemort. Je pense que Voldemort s'est insinué dans l'esprit de son serpent pour explorer un certain endroit et qu'il est tombé sur Arthur qui y était à ce moment là.

-De quel endroit parlez-vous ? »

Dumbledore ne sembla pas vouloir répondre.

« Albus, si je veux faire ce que je souhaite et que vous souhaitez vous ne devez rien me cacher.

-Le département des Mystères. »

Le visage d'habitude impassible de Teñval fut parcouru d'un frisson de surprise.

« Cela signifie qu'il cherche la Prophétie, dit Teñval. Et l'Ordre la garde, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Personne ne peut y toucher si ce n'est ceux qui sont les acteurs de la Prophétie. Voldemort devra y aller de lui-même.

-Ou Harry. Est-il au courant ?

-Il ignore tout de la Prophétie.

-Vous lui avez caché la cause de la mort de ses parents ? s'écria Teñval. Mais à quoi penser vous ? Il est le principal concerné !

-J'ai pensé qu'il était trop jeune.

-Il a quinze ans ! Il est en age de comprendre depuis un moment déjà.

-Peut-être. Il est encore fragile depuis la réapparition de Voldemort.

-A qui la faute. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit le seul fautif dans cette histoire. »

Teñval se dirigea vers la porte du bureau d'un pas décidé. Dumbledore prit peur en pensant à ce que comptait faire le breton.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda t-il.

-Si vous refusez de lui dire, moi je le ferai.

-Yannig ! Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire.

-C'est vrai. C'est à vous. Mais vous refusez de prendre cette responsabilité. Je veux bien la prendre moi.

-Attend. Voldemort prépare quelque chose. Laisse-moi jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr de savoir ce qu'il veut vraiment et alors, je parlerai à Harry. »

Teñval soupira et sortit sans rien dire. Dumbledore savait qu'il n'avait gagné qu'un sursis. Ces Teñval ! Des gens biens mais quel sale caractère ! Enfin, il serait sûrement tranquille le temps des vacances. Teñval avait causé beaucoup de problème depuis le début de l'année. Dumbledore en connaissait que trop bien les causes et ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Il avait la certitude que le pire restait encore à venir. Ce breton était capable de tout. Autant que Harry. Si ces deux là devenaient vraiment amis, les forces du mal se retrouverait au cimetière en morceaux pas plus gros que des allumettes !

Teñval se rendit jusqu'à la grille du château. Il y croisa Rusard qui s'apprêtait à fermer. Le concierge s'écarta prudemment de son chemin. Le souvenir cuisant de son coup de poing le faisait encore souffrir. Sitôt sortit du domaine, Teñval transplana. Il quitta la vallée écossaise enneigée pour une forêt d'arbres dénudés par l'hiver. Pas de neige, mais une pluie fine et froide qui réchauffa tout de même le cœur du jeune homme.

« Que c'est bon d'être chez soit ! pensa t-il. »

Il était dans le jardin d'une belle maison de pierre. Pas des grosses pierres de taille, de petites pierres savamment enchâssées les unes aux autres. Une maison au charme authentique telle qu'on peut en voir beaucoup dans ce pays unique au monde : Breizh ! Autour de la maison, la forêt semblait chanter sa joie de revoir le jeune homme dans un murmure de vent. Une forêt où sont né maintes légendes et magies, une forêt enchantée et maudite à la fois : Brocéliande.

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année environ sortit de la maison et vint accueillir Teñval à bras ouverts.

« Degemer mat, Yannig, dit le vieil homme. Antren. Degouezhout mat ?

-Ya, ha te ? »

_(Dans un souci de compréhension et comme peu de gens parle le breton (y compris moi, je m'aide d'un dictionnaire électronique, si ça se trouve tout est faux !), les dialogues seront traduits en français. A commencer par cette échange ci-dessus !)_

« Bienvenue, Yannig. Entre. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Ça va. Viens vite, ta grand-mère t'attend. »

Une femme souriante du même age que le vieil homme prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Le soir, Teñval raconta ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année à Poudlard. Il ne cacha rien. Dumbledore devait déjà avoir raconté ses actions contre Ombrage à ses grands-parents. Même Katel, la grand-mère, semblait fière de ce que faisait subir son petit-fils à ce crapaud visqueux. Mais ce fut Alan, le grand-père, qui en parla.

« Fait tout de même attention, dit-il. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle prépare.

-Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle me trouvera devant elle. Elle a causé beaucoup trop de mal. Les centaures de la forêt interdite sont proches de la révolte. Sa haine envers les autres peuples est sans borne et totalement irréfléchi.

-Je sais. Je suis moi-même aller à Londres pour demander à ce que le gouvernement magique anglais renonce à toutes ses lois débiles. Mais rien. Personne n'a daigné m'écouter. J'ai même vu Fudge. Et ce connard a dit qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à s'occuper. J'ai pensé qu'il devait vouloir continuer à faire passer Albus et le jeune Potter pour des menteurs et je me suis un peu emporté.

-Un peu ?

-Il a fallu au moins une dizaine d'aurors pour le calmer, lâcha Katel. Il avait déjà mis Fudge KO et s'attaquait à tous ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un conseiller du ministre. »

L'anecdote parut plus l'amuser que la mettre en colère. Elle était habituée au coup de sang de son mari. Elle l'aimait pour ça aussi.

« Et comment va Luna ? demanda t-elle. J'espère qu'elle viendra passer quelques jours ici cet été.

-Je lui proposerai. »

Les jours suivants, Teñval les passa à se promener en forêt. Il y revit maintes créatures habitant ses bois qu'il connaissait bien. Il avait grandi à l'ombre de ces arbres. Toutes les fées, tous les lutins étaient ses amis. Il connaissait tous les centaures vivants ici. Et certains arbres baissèrent leurs branches jusqu'à lui pour lui permettre de les effleurer. Il croisa un troupeau de sombrals. Il se rappela qu'il devrait faire un saut en Ecosse pour voir comment se portait Nocturna et son petit. De nature calme habituellement, certains membres du troupeau démontrèrent de la joie à la vue du breton. Certains allant jusqu'à le taquiner en le bousculant de leurs têtes.

Les jours passèrent. Teñval devait retourner à Poudlard. Son grand-père lui demanda de l'accompagner à Barenton, la fontaine magique où se retrouvait jadis Merlin et Viviane. Dressé sur la pierre de Merlin, Alan tenait dans sa main un grand bâton noueux. Il demanda à son petit-fils de s'agenouiller devant lui. Alan agita son bâton vers la fontaine de pierre. Quelques gerbes d'eau en jaillirent et vinrent mouiller les cheveux noirs du jeune homme.

« Ainsi Merlin t'offre sa protection, dit Alan. Son esprit est un avec cette forêt depuis des siècles. Mais il est aussi en chacun de nous. Nous, les Teñval, les gardiens du temple sylvestre de Brocéliande, les Héritiers du savoir de Merlin. Nous sommes druides, Yannig, notre pouvoir vient de la nature. Et bientôt nous devrons utiliser ce pouvoir pour une guerre. Car nous sommes aussi des guerriers. Comme l'était le Grand Myrdinn. Va maintenant. Et continue dans la voie que tu as choisie. »


	7. La Saint Valentin

**CHAPITRE VII : LA SAINT-VALENTIN**

Au retour des vacances, Luna accueillit Teñval avec un « bloavezh mat ! » si enthousiaste qu'il surprit pas mal d'élèves dans le hall et arracha un sourire au breton. Ce dernier lui parla tout de suite de l'invitation de sa grand-mère à venir passer quelques jours cet été. Luna paraissait encore plus heureuse. Et devant une pléthore d'élèves surpris, elle remercia Teñval de cette invitation en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Luna n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que ce simple geste fait devant plusieurs élèves du genre commères allaient faire d'elle l'objet de certaines rumeurs. Déjà, certaines n'hésitaient pas à dire qu'ils étaient ensembles. Harry ne prêta pas attention à ses ragots. Il estimait que cela ne le regardait pas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les deux serdaigles étaient plus que des amis. Ils ne s'étaient peut-être pas encore avoués leurs sentiments. C'est vrai qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, une douce folle et un fou furieux !

Les cours réglementaires reprirent. Ainsi que ceux illégaux de l'A.D. Au vu des progrès réalisé par ses élèves (en particulier Neville), Harry pensa qu'ils pourraient bientôt s'attaquer au Patronus. Il continua pourtant à leur faire travailler les bases pour être sûr.

Hagrid était revenu. Il leur raconta sa visite chez les Géants avec Olympe Maxime. Mais il sembla cacher quelque chose concernant son retour. Le trio allait commencer à le questionner plus sérieusement quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ce ne pouvait pas être Ombrage. Ce vieux crapaud était déjà venu demander à Hagrid les raisons de son absence.

Hagrid ouvrit la porte après que les trois Gryffondors se soient cachés. Ils furent soulagés en entendant sa voix, c'était Teñval.

« Bonjour Rubéus, fit-il. Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Entre donc Yannig, comme tu vois je suis vivant. Je suppose que vous vous connaissez.

-Bien sûr. N'est-ce pas Ron ? souria légèrement Teñval. »

Ron paraissait encore inquiet en sa présence depuis la rentré, convaincu que le breton avait déjà tué.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda Hermione que le tutoiement de la part de Teñval avait surprise.

-Depuis que je suis môme, répondit Teñval. Rubéus est un ami de la famille. Tu as d'ailleurs le bonjour de mes grands-parents. Mon grand-père a dit que tu pouvais venir quand tu veux boire une bolée de chouchen et ma grand-mère s'est promise de te faire ses fameuses galettes.

-S'ils me prennent par les sentiments. Tu n'as pas eu de souci particulier avec les animaux pendant mon absence.

-Le petit de Nocturna est bien né. Mais ça a été dur. Heureusement j'ai eu de l'aide, fit-il en désignant Harry et ses amis. Il y avait aussi Luna.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu menais la vie dure à Ombrage.

-Si elle trouve ça dur, alors elle n'a rien vu.

-Même avec Lockhart tu n'étais pas comme ça.

-Il était seulement incompétent. Elle, elle est en plus une belle ordure. Ou plutôt une moche ordure. Tu sais bien ce qu'elle fait à l'encontre des peuples de la forêt et contre ceux qui sont différents.

-Je sais. Mais que veux-tu ?

-Je ne la laisserai pas faire. J'ai des amis parmi ces peuples, et parmi ces êtres différents, dont tu fais parti. Vous avez beau être différent, temps qu'un cœur bat dans votre poitrine, vous êtes humains. »

A partir de ce jour, après avoir entendu ces paroles, Harry comprenait maintenant les motivations de Teñval. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il en avait d'autre, bien plus douloureuses. Mais il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

La campagne de désinformation du ministère envers Harry et Dumbledore continuait de plus belle. Hermione pensa qu'il fallait contrer ces attaques. Elle parut trouver une idée mais refusa d'en parler aux autres pour le moment.

La Saint-Valentin approchait. Harry prit son courage à deux mains pour inviter Cho à passer la journée avec lui. Le 14 février, avant de la rejoindre devant les grilles du château, Harry voulait aller rendre une petite visite aux sombrals et en particulier à Nocturna. La sombrale s'était bien remise de son accouchement difficile grâce aux soins de Teñval. En se rendant vers la forêt, Hermione lui dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il vienne à 14 heures Aux Trois Balais. Harry sentait que cela allait lui gâcher sa journée en amoureux avec Cho m ais devant l'insistance de son amie, il accepta.

Dans la forêt, il trouva rapidement Nocturna et son petit. Ce dernier accourut vers Harry et lui tourna joyeusement autour.

« Tu as de la chance, lança une voix. Les sombrals ne se lient que rarement avec les Humains. Et seulement avec ceux en lesquelles ils sentent qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance. Ils sont très sensibles sur ce genre de chose. »

Teñval descendait vers lui, un sac en bandouillère sûrement rempli de viande crue pendant de son épaule.

« Tu ne sors pas avec Cho aujourd'hui ? demanda le breton.

-Si, mais je n'étais pas venu depuis un moment et j'avais un peu de temps.

-Je vois.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu ne vas pas à Pré-au-Lard avec Luna ?

-Tu crois en ces ragots sur nous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Vous avez l'air d'être plus que des amis.

-C'est le cas. Luna est ma petite sœur.

-Quoi ?!

-Du moins je la considère comme tel. Elle m'est aussi précieuse que n'importe quel membre de ma famille.

-Je vois. C'est étonnant que vous soyez si liés. Tu es plutôt du genre à faire peur. Sans vouloir t'insulter.

-Je sais. Et Luna m'a surprise. Elle fut la deuxième seulement à venir vers moi sans démontrer de peur. Dans son cas, j'ai d'abord cru à de l'inconscience. Je la trouvais collante au début. Mais plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, je me suis attaché à elle. Je l'ai remarqué d'un coup, quand un enfoiré l'emmerdait. D'habitude je n'aurais rien fait à moins qu'il ne la frappe. Mais la je n'ai pas attendu. Je lui ais écraser la face contre la table et l'ais renvoyé à sa table. Puis je me suis assis. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

-Non.

-Bonjour. Tout simplement. Et depuis ce jour, j'ai pris conscience du lien qui nous unissait.

-Tu as dit que c'était la deuxième personne à venir vers toi. Qui a été la première ?

-Inutile d'en parler, il n'est plus là. »

Harry voulait savoir mais son instinct lui conseilla de ne rien demander de plus. Il caressa une dernière fois l'encolure de Nocturna et la tête de son petit en lui promettant de revenir vite.

Comme Harry l'avait redoutée, la sortie avec Cho se passa mal. Elle prit d'abord assez mal le fait que Harry lui dise qu'il devait retrouver Hermione Aux Trois Balais à 14 heures. Et puis elle n'arrêta pas de pleurer. Elle voulait parler de Cédric. Mais Harry ne voulait pas ressasser ses souvenirs. Ils étaient déjà bien de trop présents, lui gâchant ses nuits par de sombres cauchemars. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Cho partit en pleurant. Harry, en colère contre tout et tout le monde, se rendit Aux Trois Balais où l'attendait Hermione, Luna et… Rita Skeeter ! Hermione voulait que la journaliste publie une interview de Harry où celui-ci raconterait le retour de Voldemort dans le Chicaneur, le journal (assez peu sérieux) du père de Luna.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'article parut. Jamais le Chicaneur ne s'était aussi bien vendu. A tel point que Ombrage dut interdire le magazine à Poudlard. Hermione s'en amusait.

« Le meilleur moyen de faire que tout le monde lise l'article, c'était de l'interdire. »

Teñval vint le féliciter publiquement dans la grande salle, lançant un sourire satisfait vers le crapaud visqueux. Cho vint même embrasser Harry en s'excusant de son comportement. Cela ajouter au fait de voir une Ombrage particulièrement verte de rage : le mois de février s'était vraiment bien terminée !

Il ne se doutait pas que tout allait bientôt basculer…


	8. La fuite de Dumbledore

**CHAPITRE VIII : LA FUITE DE DUMBLEDORE**

Les membres de l'A.D. s'entraînaient au sortilège du Patronus. La plupart ne réussirent qu'à produire d'informes nuages argentés mais certains purent faire des patronus aux formes d'animaux divers. Les membres de l'A.D. se réjouissaient de ces progrès. Mais le plus réjoui était sûrement Harry. Une joie toute professorale.

Dobby entra en trombe dans la salle sur demande. Il parut paniqué. Il essayait de dire quelque chose mais retenu par les enchantements propres à son espèce, il ne parvenait pas à dire le moindre mot et faisait des gestes frénétiques pour se faire comprendre. Harry frissonna en comprenant. Ombrage savait. Et elle venait.

« FUYEZ ! »

Les membres de l'A.D. ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se mirent à courir dans les couloirs. Mais Ombrage et sa Brigade Inquisitoriale occupaient les couloirs. Plusieurs membres de l'A.D. tombèrent rapidement entre leurs griffes. Harry tomba sur Drago Malefoy qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui lancer un stupéfix dans le dos.

Luna courait, espérant rejoindre la tour de Serdaigle au plus vite. Mais elle tomba sur deux membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir.

« Et bien où cours-tu ? fit un d'eux.

-Je… J'étais entrain de faire une promenade dans le parc et je rentrai à mon dortoir, mentit Luna. »

Le serpentard la gifla.

« Ne nous prends pas pour des cons !

-Pourtant c'est ce que vous êtes, lança une voix. »

Sortant de l'ombre, Teñval avait les yeux flamboyant d'une colère quasi-sanguinaire. Le deuxième serpentard tendit sa baguette mais le breton fut le plus rapide et l'immobilisa d'un petrificus totalus. Puis il se tourna vers le premier, celui qui avait giflé Luna. Celui-ci n'avait pas reçu de sortilège mais semblait pétrifié. Personne n'ignorait qu'il existait un lien entre Luna et Teñval.

« Tu l'as giflée, fit Teñval. Tu as giflé ma petite sœur. »

Le serpentard était figé de peur. Il ne réagit pas quand le poing de Teñval lui enfonça le nez dans sa face.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda Teñval.

-Oui, répondit Luna. Mais les autres vont se faire prendre.

-Rentre à la tour, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Sois prudent.

-Je n'en ais plus besoin. »

Luna ne répliqua rien. Elle se contenta de regarder celui qu'elle aimait comme un frère s'éloigner dans la pénombre des couloirs. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il souffre ? Pourquoi la vie s'était-elle acharné sur lui, enlevant tour à tour trois personnes chères à ses yeux ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le consoler ? C'est avec ces questions que Luna courut jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle.

Teñval parcourait les couloirs à la recherche des membres de l'A.D. ou de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Il devait aider les uns et éclater les autres. Il arrivait à l'angle d'un couloir. Une jeune fille à l'ample chevelure noire et aux yeux en amande surgit et trébucha juste devant lui, face contre la pierre. Elle releva son visage et percevant la présence du breton, tourna les yeux vers lui. Des yeux apeurés qui cherchaient de l'aide. Teñval la reconnut aussitôt, Cho Chang.

« Tu peux plus t'enfuir l'asiate, lança une voix. Rends-toi gentiment. »

Cho regarda vers ses poursuivants puis se tourna de nouveau vers le breton. Elle ne savait pas s'il allait l'aider. Comme beaucoup elle avait peur du jeune homme. Pourtant elle savait qu'il ne s'en prenait qu'aux emmerdeurs, les ammerdour comme elle l'avait entendu plusieurs fois les appeler dans sa langue.

« Allez debout !

-Et toi couché. »

Teñval avait surgit de l'angle du couloir et frappa violement le serpentard à la mâchoire. Il sortit sa baguette et stupéfixa l'autre qui était resté en retrait. Le premier était recroquevillé sur le sol, se tenant la mâchoire. Teñval lui asséna un coup de pied dans les côtes comme s'il avait été un ballon de foot.

Le breton se tourna ver Cho et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle hésita une seconde et prit sa main. Elle était plutôt chaude, pensa t-elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, pensant pouvoir le remercier en le regardant droit dans les yeux mais ce fut lui qui détourna le regard.

« Rentre à la tour, dit-il. Vite. »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'enfui.

Il n'y avait plus d'élèves de l'A.D. dans les couloirs. Ils étaient soit pris, soit rentrés dans leurs dortoirs. Teñval surpris une conversation entre deux membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et Rusard. Harry avait été capturé et Ombrage avait fait venir le ministre en personne, accompagné de deux aurors pour arrêter Dumbledore. Teñval dont le sang bouillonnait encore, fit de la chair à pâté des deux serpentards. Avant de partir vers le bureau du directeur, il s'approcha d'un Rusard qui oscillait entre la rage et la peur. Le breton ne se fit pas prié pour lui recasser le nez.

Teñval préféra attendre en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Il savait que le vieux sorcier avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et s'en sortirait quoiqu'il arrive. D'après ce qu'il comprit quand le ministre, Ombrage et les aurors redescendirent, Dumbledore avait avoué mettre sur pied une armée pour prendre la place du ministre et s'était échappé. Teñval attendit que le ministre passe à côté de lui pour parler.

« Alors on se retrouve le bec dans l'eau ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Fudge.

-Yannig Teñval, s'étrangla Ombrage. Que faîtes-vous là ?

-Je me promène. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu et de toute manière je m'en claque. J'ai croisé quelques membres de votre Brigade Merdoriale. Je crois que certains auraient besoin de soins.

-Vous avez osé.

-Je vous avais prévenu Ombrage.

-Teñval, fit Fudge. Le petit-fils de Alan Teñval.

-C'est vrai que vous avez fait connaissance avec mon grand-père. Et ses cinq doigts.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Que vous arrêtiez d'être con. Vous ne voyez pas ce qui se passe. Vous transformez notre démocratie en dictature. Vous mettez le peuple en danger en niant le retour de Voldemort.

-Il n'est pas revenu !

-Faut être plus que débile pour être aussi borné !

-Je m'en vais.

-Allez, fuyez. C'est tout ce que vous savez faire. Vous n'avez rien à faire à la place de ministre. Vous n'êtes qu'une merde entourée de mouches.

-SILENCE TEÑVAL ! hurla Ombrage.

-Ta gueule le crapaud. Continuez comme ça Fudge, et je viendrais vous botter le cul. Et je frappe plus fort que mon grand-père. Ombrage, t'es à deux doigts de faire la connerie qui va me faire réellement sortir de mes gonds. Continue, c'est tout ce que j'attends. »

Sans rajouter un mot, le breton s'éloigna. Dans les jours suivants, tous les membres de l'A.D. dont les noms figuraient sur la liste furent collés, subirent la torture d'Ombrage. Seule Marietta, l'amie de Cho qui avait cafardé, ne le fut pas. Les membres de l'A.D. ne se privaient pas de lui faire payer sa trahison à chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient. Marietta fut d'ailleurs le sujet de la dernière dispute entre Cho et Harry. Et cette fois-ci, Harry savait que c'était bien fini.

Teñval aussi était collé. Mais alors que les autres arrivaient à l'heure et écrivaient avec les plumes d'oiseau de sang, il venait quand il voulait et ne faisait que toiser Ombrage de son regard le plus noir. Luna avait dit à Harry qu'il la provoquait à chacun de ses cours et quand il la croisait. Jusqu'à maintenant, le crapaud était parvenu à garder son calme.


	9. La Colère de Teñval

**CHAPITRE IX : LA COLERE DE TEÑVAL**

Durant deux mois, Ombrage, qui avait pris la place de Dumbledore à la tête de l'école, imposa un régime dictatorial dans l'école. Elle et sa brigade collaient les élèves à tour de bras. Harry estimait avoir assez fait de mal comme ça à ses amis et décida de se tenir tranquille malgré les encouragements de Ron et Hermione. Seul Teñval continuait à s'en prendre psychologiquement à Ombrage (qui ne cédait pas) et physiquement à la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Maintenant il n'attendait plus que les serpentards s'attaquent aux autres élèves. Il suffisait d'un regard, d'un mot pour que l'on retrouve quelques minutes plus tard des petits soldats du crapaud à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh commençait à se demander si elle aurait assez de potion médicale pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Un jour Malefoy commit l'erreur suprême de coller Luna. La réplique attendit l'heure du déjeuner. Malefoy était assis tranquillement à la table des Serpentards, entouré des autres membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Il ne jeta même pas un regard au breton quand celui-ci entra. Certain Serdaigles sachant déjà que Luna avait été collé l'observait avec un mélange d'envi et d'appréhension. Flitwick resta figé sur place attendant. Tout d'un coup Teñval se tourna vers la table où siégeait Malefoy, leva sa baguette et envoya la table contre le mur, plaquant violement au passage Malefoy et certains de ses amis contre la pierre. Lorsque la table retomba par terre, dans un silence total de la part des élèves, les serpentards s'effondrèrent également. Délaissant les autres membres de la Brigade gémissant sur le sol, Teñval se saisit de Malefoy. Rogue vint tout de suite au secours de son élève.

« Teñval ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas professeur.

-Lâchez-le ou je… »

Rogue le menaçait de sa baguette. Le breton tourna son visage vers lui.

« Avel. »

Un souffle de vent puissant repoussa le maître des potions en arrière. Lorsqu'il se redressa la tête, se fut pour poser sur Teñval un regard surpris. Les autres professeurs se posaient sûrement la même questions que les élèves les plus observateur : comment avait-il fait de la magie sans baguette ? A ceci près que certains professeurs devaient le savoir.

Teñval reporta son attention sur le jeune serpentard. Ce dernier était encore un peu sonné mais il entendait parfaitement ce que lui disait le breton.

« Tu me cherches Malefoy. Tu m'as trouvé. Mais pour moi tu n'es qu'une glaire sans importance et sans courage. Ce n'est pas à toi que je veux m'en prendre. Si je dois m'en prendre à un Malefoy, ce sera à ton salopard de père. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Mais tu as osé t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui m'est cher, en connaissant très bien les risques. Tu vas souffrir. »

Teñval laissa Malefoy retomber sur le sol. Il lui prit le bras. Un horrible craquement retentit, arrachant une douloureuse grimace à une majorité d'élèves et un hurlement de bête blessé à Malefoy. Il lui avait cassé le bras. Dans le silence le plus absolu, Teñval sortit de la grande salle.

Plusieurs jours passèrent après cet épisode, mais il était encore sur toutes les lèvres. Un jour gris, Harry se promenait seul dans les couloirs déserts du château. Il trouva Georges et Fred Weasley assis sur un banc, entourant un élève de première année qui sanglotait en se tenant la main. Harry vit tout de suite les marques fraîches causées par une plume d'oiseau de sang. Une légère toux attira leur attention, Ombrage se tenait devant eux, Rusard à ses côtés.

« Comme je vous l'ais dit monsieur Potter, dit-elle. Les enfants désobéissants doivent être punis. »

Quelqu'un bouscula Ombrage pour passer. Elle allait l'engueuler mais n'osa pas en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Teñval. Le breton ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il s'approcha de l'élève de première année, s'accroupissant devant lui.

« Montre-moi ta main, demanda t-il. »

Le garçon ne savait pas s'il devait le faire. Comme beaucoup, le breton lui faisait peur. Mais Harry le rassura et il tendit sa main blessée. Teñval l'examina attentivement. Il sortit de sa poche un pot fermé contenant une espèce de pommade jaune sentant l'essence. Il en appliqua délicatement sur les lettres gravées dans la peau.

« Ça va mieux, dit-il. Merci.

-De rien.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda un des jumeaux.

-Une pommade de ma fabrication à base d'essence de murlaps. C'est plus facile à appliquer et ça reste plus longtemps sur la plaie tout en pénétrant la peau tout aussi bien. Tenez, donnez-en à tous ceux que ce crapaud a torturé. J'en ai d'autre au cas où. »

Ombrage, ne supportant pas qu'on fasse comme si elle n'était pas là, toussota.

« Vous voyez Potter, si vous et Dumbledore n'aviez pas menti dés le début, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Si vous n'aviez pas menti sur la mort accidentelle de Diggory, vous auriez continué votre vie tranquille.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? fit Teñval d'une voix sombre qui fit frissonner Harry encore plus que d'habitude. »

Teñval se releva et se tourna lentement vers Ombrage. Si cela pouvait être possible, son regard était plus noir que le noir le plus profond. Ce n'était pas de la colère, ni de la rage, mais de la haine à l'état pur. Harry pensa qu'à cet instant, le monde pourrait s'effondrer, Teñval ne lâcherait pas Ombrage des yeux. Les poings serrés si fort que du sang coulait de ses paumes, Teñval s'avança lentement vers Ombrage.

« Qu'as-tu osé dire ? répéta t-il.

-Que si Potter n'avait pas menti…

-Tu as osé dire que Cédric était mort par accident. Tu as osé dire ça.

-C'est la vérité.

-Tu oses. »

Teñval s'arrêta à un mètre de Ombrage. Fallait-elle qu'elle soit totalement idiote pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle avait dépassé les limites ? Que Teñval n'était plus que Haine et Rage ?

« TU OSES BAFOUE LA MEMOIRE DE CEDRIC ! »

Le hurlement était si fort que les épais murs de pierre vibrèrent. Certains élèves qui passaient à l'autre bout des couloirs s'approchèrent prudemment. Et soudain, ce fut comme un éclair, le poing suintant de son propre sang, Teñval frappa Ombrage à l'estomac si fort qu'elle eut l'impression que ses tripes jaillissaient dans son dos.

Rusard voulut intervenir mais un sévère coup de poing lui cassa le nez pour la troisième fois de l'année. Ombrage était tombé à genoux, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Teñval, la prit par le col pour la relever sans ménagement. Elle avait sorti sa baguette. Le breton lui arracha des mains et la brisa en deux d'une main avant de la jeter au sol. Il lui asséna un coup de tête à assommer un bœuf qui lui explosa le nez et la renvoya au sol pour beaucoup plus du compte d'un terrible crochet qui lui brisa la mâchoire.

Enragé comme jamais, il frappa le crapaud inanimé d'un coup de pied aux côtes, en brisant sûrement plusieurs. Il allait réitérer son coup quand un cri l'arrêta. Une petite blonde se jeta sur lui l'écartant d'Ombrage en l'étreignant.

« Arrête, dit Luna. Arrête. Il ne voudrait pas ça. »

Teñval respirait de façon saccadée. Mais à mesure que sa petite sœur lui soufflait de se calmer, sa respiration se fit plus détendue. Luna parvint à le pousser jusqu'à un banc où il s'assit sans résister. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé voir ça, Teñval pleurait. Luna le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement.

« C'est fini, souffla t-elle.

-Excuse-moi, murmura Teñval.

-Il comptait beaucoup pour toi. C'est normal. Mais il ne voudrait pas de ça. Il te dirait de te calmer.

-Oui. C'est vrai. Elle m'a vraiment énervé.

-C'est rare. Je sais que même si tu as la frappe facile, tu ne t'énerves que rarement. Ça fait deux fois en quelques jours, ça doit être un record. »

Ces paroles parvinrent à arracher un sourire au breton. Il se releva, s'écartant délicatement de Luna.

« Je vais aller voir les sombrals, dit-il calmement. De toute façon je vais être renvoyé. Je m'en fous. »

Luna regarda s'éloigner son grand frère. Harry s'approcha d'elle alors qu'Ombrage était transportée à l'infirmerie.

« Raconte-moi tout, demanda t-il. »


	10. Réminiscence partie 1

**CHAPITRE X : REMINISCENCE (Partie I)**

Histoire d'être tranquille pour parler, Harry et Luna allèrent dans le parc du château. Luna avait l'air encore sous le choc. Harry ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle était loin de la Luna rêveuse et insouciante. Harry avait devant lui une jeune fille inquiète pour un être cher. Ils descendirent jusqu'au bord du Lac Noir et s'assirent sur un rocher.

Harry ne voulait pas brusquer la serdaigle et attendit qu'elle soit prête à parler. Finalement, elle releva ses yeux rouges au bord des larmes vers le jeune homme.

« Comme tu as dû le comprendre, dit-elle, Yannig ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à la mémoire de Cédric.

-Ils se connaissaient bien ?

-Oui. Ils étaient comme des frères. Yannig ne se lie pas facilement d'amitié. Mais quand il se lie, c'est d'une amitié sincère. Yannig a rencontré Cédric durant sa première année. A l'époque, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à se faire sa réputation de garçon violent. Personne ne lui parlait, il était constamment seul. Mais il semblait ne pas s'en faire. D'ailleurs, dés que quelqu'un venait essayé de lui parler gentiment, généralement cela se terminait mal. A ce que m'a raconté Cédric, son caractère était plus indomptable qu'aujourd'hui. Cédric était en deuxième année. Et déjà il était parmi les élèves les plus populaires. Il venait de faire son entrée dans l'équipe de quidditch, et était très gentil comme tu le sais. Un jour, Yannig a eut fort à faire avec des septièmes années de Serpentard… »

Teñval caressait le dos de cuir de Nocturna. Il le faisait machinalement. Ses pensés étaient ailleurs. Il se souvenait d'un garçon sérieux qui lui avait appris que les Humains aussi peuvent être des amis.

Il avait déjà rossé des cinquièmes années les jours précédents. Ils s'étaient alors mis tous les Serpentards à dos. Malgré toute sa rage, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose si un groupe de sixièmes ou de septièmes années venaient lui chercher des noises. Il le savait. Et ce fut ce qui arriva. Ils l'avaient tiré dans un couloir isolé. Ils l'avaient frappé, lui avaient lancé des maléfices. Et finalement, ils l'avaient laissé sur la pierre froide, son sang coulant abondamment par sa bouche et son nez. Combien de temps était-il resté allongé là ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il sentit une présence se pencher sur lui. Quelqu'un le retourna sur le dos. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et frappa la silhouette qui se découpait dans la pénombre.

« T'es malade ou quoi ? avait dit le gamin. »

Ses yeux s'habituant aux ténèbres, Teñval reconnut le jeune attrapeur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle : Cédric Diggory.

« Tu vas bien ? avait demandé Cédric. Qui t'as fait ça ?

-Ce n'est rien. »

Teñval s'était relevé. Il fit quelques pas et trébucha légèrement. Cédric s'était porté à son secours et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle.

Le lendemain, le poufsouffle vint le voir au petit-déjeuner.

« Tu vas mieux ? avait-il demandé.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, avait alors répondu le breton.

-Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de se mettre tout le monde à dos. Tu vois où ça t'a mené. Pour les plus con des serpentards ou d'ailleurs, je ne dis pas. Mais moi, je ne cherche pas à être ton ennemi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

-Savoir d'où te vient cette haine.

-Ça me regarde.

-Très bien. Comme tu veux. Si tu as besoin de parler, je reste à ta disposition. N'hésite pas. Au fait, je crois que tes copains de Serpentard veulent encore s'en prendre à toi. Sois prudent. »

Cédric avait raison. Les Serpentards de septième année s'en prirent encore à lui. Histoire de se ressourcer, Teñval s'était enfoncé dans la forêt. Pas très loin. Il savait par Hagrid, qu'il y avait là un troupeau de sombrals. Il resta avec eux des heures. Les sombrals sentaient que le jeune garçon était plus proche des peuples de la forêt que tout autre sorciers.

Les sombrals sentirent une autre présence. Les connaissant bien, Teñval se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Cédric l'avait suivi. Le breton l'observait de son regard froid, sans réagir.

« Je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure, avait dit Cédric. Tu as l'air proche de ces créatures. »

Ainsi Cédric les voyait. Il avait connu quelqu'un de mort.

« Qui ? avait demandé Teñval.

-Quoi ?

-Qui as-tu vu mourir ?

-Comment tu le sais ? »

Teñval lui expliqua l'étrange phénomène qui accompagnait ces êtres.

« Ma grand-mère. Il y a longtemps maintenant. Et toi ? »

Teñval ne répondit pas. Cela ne surprit pas Cédric qui préféra changer de sujet.

« Ils te sont encore tombés dessus. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, pour un mot la tête. C'est ce que m'a appris mon grand-père. Je vais me les faire.

-Ils sont trop nombreux et trop fort.

-Ensemble oui. Mais seul, non. »

Teñval caressait la tête d'un poulain qui paraissait particulièrement chétif par rapport aux autres sombrals. Cédric comprit que le but du breton était de protéger ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas. Teñval était quelqu'un de bien en fin de compte. Mais incompris.

Teñval coinça un des serpentards de septième année qui l'avait rossé la veille. Lorsqu'il quitta le couloir sombre, le serpentard gisait sur le sol. Dans la journée, plusieurs autres serpentards pourtant bien plus grand que lui tombèrent sous ses coups. Teñval mettait en application une des leçons de son grand-père : « Qu'elle que soit la force de l'ennemi, l'important est le rage que l'on met dans chacun de ses coups. ». Mais le restant de la bande devina le manège du breton. Il n'était plus que trois mais étaient bien assez nombreux et fort pour calmer le breton. Teñval était en sang, ses yeux bouillant de rage. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Un des serpentard tomba, frappé dans le dos d'un sortilège d'immobilisation. Les deux autres se retournèrent. Teñval vit le visage du garçon qui venait l'aider : Cédric Diggory. Il sauta sur l'occasion, et accessoirement sur un des serpentards et le mit KO d'un coup de tête sous le menton. Le dernier fut mis au sol par le breton et roué de coups. Cédric observait la rage du brécilien[1] avec un mélange de peur et de fascination.

Teñval s'avança vers Cédric le visage et les poings recouverts d'ocre. Ses yeux, calmes et froids, scrutèrent jusqu'au fond de l'âme du jeune poufsouffle. Il tendit une main ensanglantée vers lui. Cédric souria et la lui serra. Ce fut le début d'une amitié qui n'eut de cesse de grandir. Une amitié qu'il n'eurent jamais besoin de démontrer. Une amitié fraternelle.

* * *

1 Un brécilien est un habitant de Brocéliande


	11. Réminiscence partie 2

**CHAPITRE XI : REMINISCENCE (Partie II)**

Harry se souvenait maintenant, il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois Cédric avec Teñval, mais sans y prêter attention. Ils étaient donc amis, des frères. Il comprenait, il ressentait la même chose envers Ron et Hermione, ils étaient comme le frère et la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eus. Pour Teñval, ce dut être une terrible perte. Il comprenait mieux sa réaction et ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'il avait mal agi. Lui-même avait ressenti une profonde haine en pensant que Sirius avait trahi ses parents il y a deux ans. Il savait maintenant, mais il eut l'impression que Luna n'avait pas terminée ou alors qu'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter maintenant qu'elle avait commencé.

« L'année dernière, quand Cédric est devenu champion de Poudlard, Yannig le félicita. Il l'aida et le soutint durant toute l'année. Malgré…

-Quoi ?

-Et bien, un moment j'ai eu peur que leur amitié ne résiste pas. Mais heureusement, pour Yannig comme pour Cédric, leur amitié était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Mais pour qu'ils ne soient pas déçus tout les deux, Yannig s'inclina.

-A propos de quoi ? »

Luna leva vers Harry des yeux légèrement accusateurs.

« De Cho. Elle plaisait à Cédric mais aussi à Yannig. Aucun des deux n'ignorait ce que ressentait l'autre. Yannig décida de s'effacer. Je pense qu'il l'a fait car il avait conscience que jamais il n'oserait aller lui parler. Je l'ai consolé comme j'ai pu en l'invitant au bal… »

« Tu es sûr Yannig ? Je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle, avait dit Cédric.

-Oui. Tu sais bien que quelque soit la force de mes sentiments, jamais je n'oserais aller la voir. Et puis, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, alors que toi oui.

-Je suis sûre que tu te trompes.

-Tu es le capitaine et l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, l'un des champions de Poudlard. Je suis le mec sombre et violent qui frappe tous ceux qui ne lui plait pas. C'est avec toi qu'elle voudra y aller. Ceci étant dit, essayons de comprendre comment décoder l'indice de l'œuf. »

« Je ne sais pas s'il continue à penser à elle, continua Luna. Depuis la mort de Cédric, il a changé. Il ne me l'a pas dit directement, mais je crois que ça a réveillé en lui son envi d'anéantir les mangemorts et Tu-sais-qui. Ses parents ont été tués en combattants les mangemorts. Mais il était très jeune à l'époque et n'a quasiment aucun souvenir d'eux. Mais Cédric c'est différent. Il a des souvenirs. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins, que ce qu'il voudrait se souvenir. Il ne veut pas oublier. Il ne veut plus souffrir. »

Harry devinait de quoi elle allait parler maintenant rien qu'à la tristesse qui s'intensifia dans ses yeux. Les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche à ce moment la lui confirmèrent ses craintes :

« Lorsque tu es revenu avec le corps de Cédric, j'étais dans les tribunes avec Yannig. Tu te souviens, tout le monde s'est levé et a applaudi. Jusqu'au moment où Fleur Delacour s'est mise à hurler et que certains professeur ont compris. Le pire fut quand le père de Cédric a hurlé à son tour. Mais avant tout ça. Bien avant que vous n'apparaissiez. Yannig s'était raidi. Je crois qu'il a senti que quelque chose s'était passée. Il n'a plus rien dit durant un long moment. En temps normal, je ne me serais pas inquiétée, il n'a jamais été trop bavard. Mais je pouvais lire la panique et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Et quand finalement vous êtes apparus, il s'est levé simplement pour mieux voir. Mais au premier coup d'œil, il avait compris. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça… »

La musique de la fanfare mêlée au bravo de la foule explosait dans l'air. Teñval, qui s'était levé parmi les premiers, se rassit lourdement, le regard dans le vide. Luna se pencha vers lui.

« Yannig, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Teñval ne répondit pas. Un hurlement de fille paniquée retentit. Teñval se leva et quitta les gradins. Luna le suivit. Elle rattrapa le breton qui se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite à grandes enjambées. Luna parvint à l'arrêter à la lisière.

« Yannig, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit-moi.

-Cédric.

-Il est revenu. Allons le voir et le féliciter.

-Inutile.

-Il n'a peut-être pas gagné mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Explique-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cédric est aussi mon ami. »

Teñval tourna vers sa petite sœur les yeux les plus sombres qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. D'une certaine manière elle devina ce qu'il allait dire mais ne pouvait y croire.

« Il est mort. »

Teñval était au bord des larmes. Luna le sentait. Elle le serra contre elle, alors qu'elle, ne les retenait pas et pleurait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller vérifier. Elle savait que le breton ne plaisanterait pas avec ça et qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Car du stade de quidditch où était installé le labyrinthe, les acclamations s'étaient tues. Seul le silence régnait en maître froid sur la nuit. Combien de temps restèrent t-ils là dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Ils s'en fichaient.

Le lendemain, Dumbledore parla à l'ensemble des élèves. Il évoqua le souvenir de Cédric comme d'un garçon honnête et travailleur, sincère envers ses amis. Luna ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Tout en écoutant le discours du directeur, elle chercha Teñval des yeux, mais le breton n'était pas là. Dumbledore avoua que la mort de Cédric Diggory n'était pas accidentelle, mais que Voldemort l'avait tué.

Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, Luna se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Elle savait qu'elle y trouverait son grand frère. Il était là, caressant machinalement la tête de Nocturna. Elle s'approcha. Le silence dura de longues minutes. La petite blonde se décida à le rompre.

« Dumbledore nous a dit que Tu-sais-qui a tué Cédric.

-Je sais. Je suis allé le voir hier soir. Ou plutôt cette nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et lui non plus.

-Tu connais donc les détails.

-Voldemort est revenu. La deuxième guerre approche.

-Cela devait finir par arriver. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Tu devrais faire tes adieux à Cédric. Il comptait beaucoup pour toi. Tu veux le cacher encore ? »

Le breton ne répondit pas. Luna avait l'impression que leur relation était revenue au point de départ.

« J'ai réfléchi cette nuit, reprit finalement Teñval. Je n'ai pas dormi donc j'ai eu le temps. Je crois que l'on devrait s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ne plus être que des confrères de maison. »

La réaction de Luna ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se précipita sur Teñval et le gifla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Surpris, Teñval tourna ses yeux vers la blonde dont les joues ruisselaient de larmes.

« Cédric était aussi mon ami, dit-elle. Grâce à toi je l'ai connu. Il est mort mais nous, nous sommes encore là. JE suis encore là. Tu es un égoïste. Tu veux juste essayer de ne plus souffrir. Ou alors tu ne veux pas partager ta peine. Mais moi je le veux.

-Tu n'y es pas.

-Alors explique-moi !

-Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. J'ai vu mes parents mourir sous mes yeux quand j'avais quatre ans. Maintenant je perds mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Je ne veux pas perdre celle que j'aime comme ma sœur. »

Teñval se laissa tomber sur le sol. Luna l'étreignit fraternellement. Ainsi, il l'aimait comme une sœur.

« Tu ne me perdras pas. Grand frère. »

Teñval se relâcha d'un coup. Il libéra toute la peine accumulée depuis la veille, serrant sa petite sœur contre lui pour sentir sa chaleur réconfortante.

« Depuis ce jour, je sais qu'il s'est juré de combattre. C'est pourquoi j'ai tout de suite voulu rejoindre l'A.D. Je me suis dit qu'ainsi je pourrais l'aider. La mort de Cédric est l'une des raisons qui l'a poussé à s'en prendre à Ombrage et à Fudge l'autre jour. Pour lui nier le retour de Tu-sais-qui s'est comme bafouer le souvenir de Cédric. »

Luna le laissa. Elle se dirigea vers la forêt interdite y rejoindre son grand frère. Harry comprenait le comportement de Teñval maintenant. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas le blâmer. Si Ron ou Hermione mourait assassiné et que tout le monde disait le contraire, il réagirait peut-être pareil.

Il ne le souhaitait à personne…


	12. Le renvoi

**CHAPITRE XII : LE RENVOI**

Madame Pomfresh remit Ombrage sur pied rapidement. Malgré tout elle garderait encore des marques sur son visage durant quelques jours. Elle réunit un conseil de discipline, bien décider à faire du renvoi de Teñval un exemple. Tous les élèves y étaient conviés. Les membres de ce qui fut l'A.D. parvinrent à se mettre au premier rang. Mais ils n'étaient pas seul, la Brigade Inquisitoriale occupait le reste des siège du devant. Fudge était présent. Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'air enjoué à l'idée d'imposer ainsi son autorité. Le jeune sorcier se dit que connaissant le breton, le ministre allait bientôt rire jaune.

La séance était officiellement commencée. Mais Teñval n'était pas encore arrivé. Provocateur jusqu'au bout, il ne laisserai jamais Ombrage lui imposé la moindre chose. Elle ordonna à la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'aller le chercher. Mais à peine avaient-ils atteint la porte de la Grande Salle qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. La porte s'ouvrit sur Teñval. Son regard noir toisa les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Ces derniers choisirent de ne pas bouger. A l'exception de Malefoy qui s'approcha.

« T'es en retard Teñval ! cracha t-il. J'ai bien envi de t'apprendre les bonnes manières. »

Le poing de Teñval broya le nez Malefoy, le forçant à tomber à genoux.

Teñval s'avança lentement vers l'estrade où siégeaient les professeurs, Fudge et Ombrage. Il s'arrêta à la barre et lança un sourire innocent et froid.

« Vous m'attendiez ? fit-il simplement.

-Vous êtes en retard ! lança Ombrage.

-J'étais pas vraiment pressé d'être renvoyé. Parce que je le suis, n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais déjà être à Brocéliande, mais je ne voulais pas rater cette occasion de vous voir ridicules. Le crapaud et la limace. »

Fudge ne parut pas comprendre et lança un regard interrogateur.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié que vous étiez long à la détente. Le crapaud, c'est elle. La limace, c'est vous Fudge. »

Quelques ricanements parvinrent des élèves. Harry et ses amis souriaient de voir Fudge et Ombrage malmenés alors qu'ils pensaient pouvoir mener la danse. Mais le duel ne faisait que commencer.

« Comment osez-vous insulter le ministre à qui vous devez loyauté ? fit Ombrage fulminante.

-Arrête de dire des conneries Ombrage. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir juré loyauté à qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas à une limace qui refuse de voir la vérité en face.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit Teñval : c'est PROFESSEUR Ombrage !

-Ta gueule. Tu n'as rien d'un prof. Le seul à avoir enseigné la défense contre les forces du mal, cette année à Poudlard, continua le breton en se tournant vers les élèves. C'est lui : Harry Potter. Lui, je pourrais l'appeler du titre respectable de professeur. Mais toi, tu n'as rien fait pour les préparer à ce qui approche.

-Rien n'approche ! s'écria Fudge.

-La guerre approche ! Voldemort est de retour ! Arrêtez de vous cacher derrière votre peur. Voldemort est là. Et il nous faut combattre ! Si nous n'agissons pas au plus vite, nous courons à notre perte.

-TAISEZ VOUS ! »

Harry remarqua qu'aucun professeur ne réagissait. Alors que Fudge espérait sûrement en voir de son côté, ils se contentaient d'observer. Teñval se tourna de nouveau vers les élèves.

« Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne croient pas en ce que dit et redit Harry depuis la mort de Cédric Diggory. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas y croire. Mais que vous le vouliez ou non, il n'y a qu'une seule vérité : Voldemort est de retour. »

Le visage de Teñval s'assombrit encore.

« Mis à part les enfants de moldus, aucune de nos familles n'est sortie indemne de la précédente guerre. Mêmes les mangemorts ont souffert de servir leur maître. Cédric. Cédric était comme un frère pour moi. Il était mon meilleur ami. Je ne laisserais pas Voldemort ou ces enfoirés de fidèles s'en prendre à ceux auxquels je tiens. Vous non plus, ne le laissez pas faire. Et pour ça il faut déjà avoir conscience qu'il est revenu. Car c'est le cas. »

Teñval vit Cho parmi les élèves. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il savait qu'elle pensait toujours à Cédric. Jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer ce qu'il ressent. Elle leva les yeux vers le breton captant son regard. Elle n'avait pas peur, plus jamais elle n'aurait peur de lui. Teñval ne pouvait savoir qu'à cet instant elle se rendait compte qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun. Pour tous les deux, Cédric avait été plus qu'un ami.

Teñval se tourna vers Ombrage. Le crapaud avait pris une couleur cramoisie. Fudge parut sur le point d'exploser. Il eut un sourire sadique.

« Vous croyez vous débarrasser de moi en me renvoyant ? fit-il. Mais vous me donnez au contraire plus de liberté d'agir. Je ne serais jamais loin Ombrage. Je saurais toujours ce que tu fais subir aux élèves de Poudlard. Et si tu vas trop loin, je viendrais encore te corriger.

-Alors vous irez à Azkaban, se délecta Ombrage.

-Comme vous a dit un ami de la famille : « Je ne compte pas me laisser emmener à Azkaban sans résistance. ». Tu es prévenu Ombrage. Et cela vaut aussi pour vous Fudge. Sur ces paroles je vous dis au revoir. »

Sans attendre d'ordre de la part de Fudge et Ombrage, Teñval se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur le hall. Sur le visage de certains élèves et de certains professeurs, des sourires discrets se dessinaient. Le trio afficha, lui, une mine amplement satisfaite, imité par quelques membres de l'A.D. Le breton avait mené le jeu sans laisser la moindre chance de réplique au ministre et à Ombrage. Tout le venin qu'ils avaient sûrement prévu de déverser sur lui resterait dans leurs crochets.

Harry se leva et courut vers le hall. Il voulait parler une dernière fois au breton avant qu'il ne quitte l'école.

« Teñval ! »

Teñval se tourna vers lui.

« Où vas-tu aller ?

-Je ne serais pas loin. Je vais faire un saut chez moi et revenir. Je vais rester dans la forêt. De la je pourrais continuer à surveiller ce qui se passe dans Poudlard.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Poudlard n'est plus un lieu sûr depuis le retour de Voldemort et le départ d'Albus. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Je ne veux qu'aucun élève ne court de risque inutile et il ne faut pas compter sur Ombrage pour les protéger.

-Tu penses à Luna ? »

Harry avait failli dire « …et Cho ? » mais il se retint pour ne pas qu'il sache que Luna lui avait tout raconté.

« Oui. Mais cette année je crois que je me suis fait de nouveaux amis. »

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il le trouvait toujours étrange et lui faisait parfois encore un peu peur. Mais au fil de l'année, une amitié s'était tissée entre eux.

« Kenavo Harry. Porte toi bien et fais attention. Les plus terribles épreuves ne sont pas encore passés pour toi. Le pire est à venir, j'en ais bien peur.

-Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas seul. J'ai Hermione, Ron, les autres membres de l'A.D. et maintenant toi. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais : kenavo Yannig. »

Le breton lui serra la main et sortit de l'école. Harry savait qu'il le reverrait d'ici peu. Il le sentait…


	13. Géant, BUSE et Bordel

**CHAPITRE XIII : GEANT, BUSE ET BORDEL**

Les jours passèrent. L'étau d'Ombrage se resserrait autour des professeur visiblement du côté de Dumbledore (c'est-à-dire quasiment tous). Hagrid, de part sa nature de demi-géant, se savait encore plus en danger que les autres. Et un jour, il demanda au trio de Gryffondor de le suivre dans la forêt pour leur montrer quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Il s'appelle Graup, c'est mon frère, dit Hagrid. Enfin mon demi-frère. Je sais que je vais bientôt me faire renvoyer. Et je voudrais que vous vous occupiez de lui. J'avais demandé à Yannig de le faire, mais vu qu'il est renvoyé, je suis obligé de vous le demander. Il a juste besoin de compagnie. Il est ma seule famille. »

C'est seuls mots suffirent à Harry. Lui, qui n'avait jamais vraiment connu le réconfort de la famille, ne voulait pas qu'une famille soit séparée. Pour lui, Hagrid était quasiment un membre de sa famille. Il était donc normal qu'il lui rende ce service. Même s'il n'était pas rassuré.

Les jumeaux Weasley semblaient préparer un mauvais coup dont ils avaient le secret. Si, il n'y a pas si longtemps, Hermione les aurait tout de suite arrêtés en temps que préfète. Elle ne dit rien et au contraire semblait attendre de voir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Les jumeaux avaient tout simplement transformé un couloir de Poudlard en marécage ! Ombrage parut aussi verte que les eaux sales qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

« Très drôles ! fit-elle. Vraiment très drôle ! Vous allez encore écoper d'une très longue retenue. Cela vous apprendra.

-En faites je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à apprendre ici, lança Fred en souriant. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Georges ?

-Mon cher Fred, je pense la même chose. Je crois que nous avons fait notre temps à Poudlard. Le moment est venu de nous lancer dans la vraie vie. Et puis, j'en ais marre de sentir une odeur de crapaud pourri dans les couloirs.

-Donc, excusez-nous, pas chère professeur, mais nous allons devoir prendre congé pour une période illimitée. »

Sous les yeux gorgés d'incompréhension de Ombrage, les jumeaux Weasley levèrent leur baguette et scandèrent en cœur :

« ACCIO BALAIS. »

Leurs balais fusèrent dans leur main. Ils les enfourchèrent et avant qu'Ombrage ne puisse faire le moindre geste, ils s'envolèrent.

Les jumeaux tournoyèrent quelques instants. Puis ils lancèrent des feux d'artifice de leur fabrication. Ombrage tenta de les arrêter sans succès. Avant de quitter le domaine, Fred lança une publicité pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Georges demanda à Peeves, de mener la vie dure au crapaud. Et devant les regards ébahis des élèves, l'esprit frappeur se mit au garde à vous et salua militairement les jumeaux qui disparurent à l'horizon.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Ombrage fut obligé de courir après les feux d'artifice qui continuaient à entrer dans les salles de classes sous les yeux amusés des élèves et des professeurs qui ne faisaient rien pour l'aider.

Les BUSE arrivèrent. Les examinateurs jugèrent les élèves aussi bien en théorie qu'en pratique. Tous les membres de l'A.D. passèrent l'épreuve pratique de défense contre les forces du mal sans aucun problème sous les yeux enragés d'Ombrage. Harry faisant même une démonstration de Patronus absolument parfaite.

Lors de l'examen d'astronomie, les élèves devaient remplir des cartes du ciel. Mais quelque chose de plus terrestre attira leur attention. Plusieurs silhouettes, dont celle reconnaissable d'Ombrage, s'approchaient de la cabane d'Hagrid. Des rumeurs disaient qu'Ombrage voulait le renvoyer. Mais au lieu de simplement lui dire face à face ou par une lettre, elle avait semble t-il décider d'utiliser la force. Crokdur aboyait comme un fou. Une voix s'éleva du château. Harry reconnut le professeur McGonagall qui courait vers les sorciers du ministère. Elle hurlait, les exhortant à le laisser tranquille. Elle fut stoppée net par quatre éclairs de stupéfixion. Hagrid entra dans une rage folle. Il attrapa Crokdur, également stupéfixé, et s'enfuit dans la forêt non sans avoir assommer un des sorciers du ministère d'une claque violente. Les éclairs de stupéfixion ricochaient sur son dos. Harry pensa que ce devait être dû à son sang de géant. Au moment où Hagrid allait pénétrer la lisière de la forêt, les sorciers du ministère et Ombrage sur ses talons, la terre se mit à remuer. Une vague d'humus et de roche se souleva et vint frapper les poursuivants, les jetant à terre. Hagrid avait disparu sous les arbres, mais une silhouette sombre en sortit calmement. Harry reconnut tout de suite Yannig.

Les sorciers du ministère se relevaient difficilement. Le plus rapide vint aider Ombrage. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore remarqué la présence du breton. En passant à côté d'un encore agenouillé, Teñval le renvoya au sol en lui shootant la tête d'un coup de pied. Le deuxième, qui lui était debout, se recoucha la mâchoire déboîtée par la violence du coup de poing. Teñval continua de s'avancer vers Ombrage et le dernier sorcier du ministère. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de chercher sa baguette qu'il avait perdu dans la vague. Un premier coup de poing à l'estomac le plia en deux et un coup de genou en pleine face le mit KO.

Ombrage, couverte de terre, fulminait mais la peur l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre geste. Teñval lui arracha sa baguette des mains.

« Une nouvelle baguette, dit-il.

-Vous vous opposez au ministère en faisant ça.

-A défaut de savoir où est Voldemort seulement.

-Vous allez être envoyé à Azkaban.

-Toujours aussi lente. Je te l'ais dit sale crapaud, je ne me laisserais pas emmener à Azkaban. Mais tu peux toujours essayer. »

Ombrage aurait gagné un concours d'immobilité contre une statue de granit !

« Tu t'es encore attaqué à un être cher, continua Teñval. Tu as de la chance, je répugne à frapper sur les femmes. L'autre jour, tu avais commis l'erreur suprême. Ne rêve pas, je ne vais te présenter mes excuses, tu n'en mérites aucune. Mais je te préviens, attaque toi encore une et unique fois à quelqu'un à qui je tiens, et c'est un cercueil qu'il te faudra.

-Vous n'oseriez pas ?

-Tu n'as pas entendu les rumeurs ? Il paraît que j'ai déjà tué. Une rumeur à laquelle je n'ai jamais donné de réponse claire. »

Le visage d'Ombrage passa du rouge au blanc d'un seul coup. Cette fois-ci, elle pouvait gagner un concours de pâleur avec un fantôme !

Teñval brisa la baguette d'Ombrage et tourna les talons. Il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

McGonagall fut emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste. Quatre éclairs de stupéfixion à son âge, ça pouvait faire du dégât. Les BUSE se terminèrent. Harry s'endormit en se demandant ce qui allait se passer encore. Car rien n'était fini. Il fit le même rêve qu'il faisait depuis des mois. Celui où il parcourait un couloir sombre, un couloir qu'il avait déjà vu mais où ? Mais cette fois-ci il alla plus loin. Il parcourut des rayonnages d'étagères supportant des milliers de boules de cristal. Arrivé à la ranger numéro 93, il perçut une voix qu'il connaissait. Non deux.

« Où est-elle ? lança une voix sifflante.

-Je ne te le dirai jamais, fit une autre plus grave. Tu devras me tuer.

-Je le ferais. Mais avant tu vas souffrir. ENDOLORIS ! »

Le hurlement de douleur de Sirius arracha Harry de son sommeil. Ron se pencha sur lui visiblement inquiet.

« Sirius… »


	14. Les Centaures

**CHAPITRE XIV : LES CENTAURES**

Harry réunit ses deux amis. Il leur raconta son rêve dans les moindres détails. Mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve. Quelque part, Sirius était torturé par Voldemort, et il savait où :

« Au département des mystères. C'est ce couloir que je vois depuis des mois. Je me disais que je l'avais déjà vu. Je suis passé devant le jour de l'audience.

-Harry, arrêta Hermione. Attend. Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas un piège de Voldemort pour t'attirer là bas ?

-Et alors ? Si je n'y vais pas il mourra. C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste.

-Je dis juste qu'il faudrait en être sûr.

-Par la cheminée d'Ombrage. Je vais appeler le quartier général de l'Ordre et vérifier qu'il y est.

-C'est risqué.

-Hermione !

-Mais on n'a pas le choix. Vas-y, on va faire le guet. »

Harry entra dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu en annonçant :

« 12 Square Grimmaurd. »

Le feu prit une couleur verte. Harry y plongea la tête sans hésiter. Il se retrouva dans l'âtre de la cheminée du salon de la maison de Sirius. Le salon était vide. Il appela. Mais personne ne vint à part Kréattur, l'horrible elfe de maison des Black.

« Où est Sirius ?

-Le maître partit. »

Harry ne put lui en demander plus, une main lui saisit les cheveux et le tira hors de la cheminée.

Il se retrouva assis avec une Ombrage fulminante penchée devant lui. Tenus en respect par Malefoy et ses acolytes, Hermione et Ron étaient accompagnés de Ginny, Neville et Luna. Ils avaient dû suivre le trio lorsqu'ils sortirent de la tour de Gryffondor. Du moins, cela pouvait expliquer la présence de Ginny et Neville. Quand à Luna, Harry apprendrait plus tard qu'elle était allée faire un tour en forêt dans l'espoir d'y voir Teñval.

« Alors ? fit Ombrage. Vous alliez voir Dumbledore ?

-Non.

-Menteur ! dit-elle en le giflant. Je vais vous obliger à tout me dire.

-Vous vouliez me voir ? lança une voix monocorde.

-Rogue, oui. Il me faut du véritaserum, tout de suite.

-Vous avez déjà épuisé toutes mes réserves. Désolé. »

Rogue allait partir quand Harry se souvint qu'il était lui aussi de l'Ordre.

« Il a Patmol ! »

Rogue le regarda surpris.

« C'est quoi ça Patmol ? fit Ombrage.

-Aucune idée, conclut Rogue en partant.

-Bien, dit le crapaud en se tournant de nouveau vers Harry. Si vous ne voulez rien me dire, le sortilège Doloris vous déliera la langue.

-C'est interdit ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Ce que Cornelius ignore ne peut pas lui faire de tort. »

Le crapaud leva sa baguette. Et au moment de lancer le sortilège impardonnable, Hermione s'écria :

« Dis-lui Harry ! Sinon c'est moi qui lui dis !

-Me dire quoi ?

-L'endroit où est caché l'arme de Dumbledore. »

Harry se demandait où Hermione voulait en venir. Mais il préféra lui faire confiance et la suivit sans rien dire sous la menace d'Ombrage. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt interdite. Harry reconnut le sentier qui menait là où demeurait Graup. Il commençait à comprendre là où elle voulait en venir.

Ils arrivèrent à la clairière où devait se trouver le géant. Mais il n'y était pas, il n'y avait que sa corde qui avait été visiblement arraché.

« Où est-elle ? demanda Ombrage. Il n'y en a pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

La folie était lisible dans ses yeux.

« En vérité, je hais les enfants. (Comme si on n'avait pas remarqué!) »

Elle leva sa baguette mais elle perçut une présence non loin d'eux. Un groupe de centaures les observaient.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici centaures, lança Ombrage.

-Cette forêt est notre, fit un centaure. C'est vous qui n'avez rien à faire ici.

-Je suis la sous-secrétaire Dolorès Jane Ombrage. Et je vous rappelle que les créatures à intelligence quasi-humaine…

-Quasi-humaine ? Nous sommes heureusement plus intelligent que vous.

-Partez sales hybrides. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Les centaures se jetèrent sur Ombrage malgré les maléfices qu'elle lança. Ils l'emmenèrent, ses cris se perdant dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Harry et Hermione se dirent qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance. Mais l'important c'était qu'ils étaient libres.

« Je me demande quand même où est passé Graup, fit Hermione en courant à côté de Harry.

-On s'en occupera plus tard, dit Harry. Il sait se défendre. Il faut d'abord que je sauve Sirius. »

Ils couraient vers le château sous les yeux d'un jeune homme au regard sombre qui avait observé toute la scène. Un centaure s'approcha de lui.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on la tue ? fit le centaure. Elle est insupportable.

-Je sais Bane, répondit Teñval. Mais ce serait tout de même un meurtre. Foutez-lui les jetons. Et demain matin, ramenez la à la lisière de la forêt.

-Et pour le frère de Hagrid ?

-S'il lui arrive le moindre mal, je pourrais me montrer mauvais.

-D'accord Yannig. Comme tu veux.

-A plus tard.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Participer à une bataille sûrement. Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Je sens juste qu'il faut que j'y aille.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Je croyais que les centaures se fichaient des humains.

-Avec vous les druides, c'est différent.

-N'en voulez pas à Firenze. Il a fait ce qu'il croit être juste. Nous devons tous le faire. Vous aussi vous faites ce que vous pensez être juste. Firenze est juste plus tourné vers l'extérieur que vous.

-J'en parlerais aux autres. »


	15. Le Département des Mystères

**CHAPITRE XV : LE DEPARTEMENT DES MYSTERES**

En arrivant au château, Harry et Hermione eurent la surprise de tomber sur Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville qui était parvenu à se libérer par un habile (et répugnant) stratagème de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Harry ne voulait pas les impliquer plus dans cette histoire mais Neville le rappela à l'ordre :

« L'Armée de Dumbledore doit faire des choses concrètes. Ou n'était-ce que des mots pour toi ? »

Harry les regarda tour à tour. Ils ne le lâcheraient pas et il s'en sentait rassuré.

« Alors, fit-il. Comment allons-nous aller à Londres ?

-En volant bien sûr, dit Luna comme une évidence. »

Ils suivirent Luna jusqu'à la forêt interdite, là où se trouvait les sombrals. Ron, Ginny et Hermione ne parut pas rassurés de monter sur des créatures qu'ils ne pouvaient voir. Luna monta en amazone comme-ci elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Harry caressa la tête du petit de Nocturna. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui.

« Tu dois t'occuper de ton petit, dit-il. Reste ici. »

Un autre sombral s'approcha et se positionna de sorte à inviter Harry à monter sur son dos. Celui-ci avait l'air fort. Harry monta sans hésiter.

« C'est Teñvalded, le père du petit, dit Luna.

-Teñvalded ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-C'est moi qui l'ais appelé comme ça, parce qu'il est comme Yannig, sombre, un peu effrayant, mais désirant protéger les autres. Teñvalded, ça veut dire obscurité en breton.

-Obscurité. Donc Teñval, ça veut dire obscur.

-Oui, on peut le traduire par sombre. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ses ancêtres ont pris ce nom.

-J'aimerais qu'il vienne avec nous. Ça force pourrait nous être utile.

-Le connaissant, il ne sera pas loin. »

Les sombrals s'envolèrent en direction de Londres. Au même moment, au ministère de la magie, Teñval se déplaçait d'ombre en ombre. Se dirigeant vers le département des mystères. Il perçut des pas et se recroquevilla dans un coin. Deux silhouettes drapées de noir s'avançaient. Elles portaient toutes les deux des masques en forme de crâne humain. Des mangemorts ! C'était sûrement un piège. Teñval ignorait par quel moyen exactement Voldemort avait réussi a attiré Harry au ministère mais il savait que le gryffondor était en chemin. Mais bien sûr ! Le lien psychique existant entre Harry et Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait s'en servir pour tromper Harry. Et Harry se jetait littéralement dans la gueule du loup. Il fallait qu'il empêche ça. Il vit l'un des mangemort s'éloigner, laissant l'autre seul. Le breton eut alors une idée.

Harry et ses amis étaient parvenus à entrer dans le Département des Mystères. Ils parcouraient les rayonnages haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres portant des boules de cristal lumineuses. Harry regardait défilé les numéros des rayons. Il fallait qu'ils atteignent le numéro 93. Mais une fois à ça hauteur, il n'y avait rien. Neville remarqua qu'une boule était étiquetée au nom de Harry. Ce dernier la pris. Il ignorait ce que tout cela signifiait.

Ils perçurent des pas légers s'approchant. De tous les côtés, des silhouettes sombres encagoulées et masquées s'avançaient vers eux. Harry reconnut immédiatement les masques en forme de crâne : des mangemorts.

« Où est Sirius ? lança t-il.

-Tu devrais apprendre à faire la différence entre rêve et réalité, fit un mangemort à la voix familière. »

Le mangemort enleva son masque : Lucius Malefoy. A ses côtés se tenait une femme brune au regard empli de folie meurtrière. Harry la reconnut, il l'avait vu en photo dans la gazette du sorcier : Bellatrix Lestranges. Harry parvint à retenir Neville qui voulait se jeter sur elle.

« Neville Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle. Comment vont tes parents ? »

Elle se mit à rire. Un rire qui enragea Neville.

Lucius Malefoy reprit la parole.

« Donne-moi la prophétie.

-Pourquoi Voldemort la veut.

-Cette prophétie détient la raison de la mort de tes parents. Ne voudrais-tu pas savoir ?

-J'ai attendu quatorze ans.

-Je sais.

-Je peux attendre encore. MAINTENANT ! »

Les six adolescents lancèrent divers maléfices dans toutes les directions et s'enfuir. Ils ne virent pas que dans une des rangés, un des mangemort avait assommé un autre d'un sévère coup de coude en pleine mâchoire avant de s'assurer qu'il était bien hors combat d'un coup de pied dans la tête.

Les adolescents se séparèrent. Luna et Neville se retrouvèrent encerclés par deux mangemorts. L'un d'eux frappa Luna, l'envoyant au sol, du sang dans sa bouche. L'autre désarma Neville. Les adolescents étaient à leur merci. Un troisième mangemort apparut derrière celui qui faisait face à Neville.

« On s'occupe d'eux, dit celui qui menaçait Luna. Va voir ailleurs. »

Mais le nouvel arrivant s'approcha. Et une fois suffisamment près, il asséna un violent coup de poing dans le dos du mangemort le plus proche. Ce dernier se cambra de douleur. Il fut mis KO d'un crochet en pleine mâchoire.

Le mangemort qui menaçait Luna n'eut pas le temps de réagir, un experlliarmus le désarma.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança t-il. »

Mais déjà, un poing s'écrasait sur sa face, brisant son masque et son nez. Il fut frappé plusieurs fois aux côtes par de violents coups de pied avant d'être mis hors d'état de combattre par un coup dans le crâne.

Le mystérieux sauveur se tourna vers les deux adolescents. Il tendit la main vers Luna. Cette dernière n'hésita pas et accepta son aide en souriant.

« Tu es en retard, dit-elle.

-Désolé, fit Teñval en enlevant son masque.

-Où as-tu trouvé ce masque ?

-Je l'ai emprunté.

-Fais attention, son propriétaire risque de venir le chercher.

-Faudra d'abord qu'il retrouve ses dents. Où sont les autres ?

-On a été séparé. On cherche la sortie mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe.

-Il faut trouver Harry, la prophétie ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de Voldemort.

-Tu savais pour la prophétie ?

-Plus tard. Allez par là. Vous devriez trouver la sortie.

-Sois prudent.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne compte pas mourir ce soir. »

Luna sourit. Enfin il se rendait compte que des gens tenaient à lui.


	16. Le Serment des Druides

**CHAPITRE XVI : LE SERMENT DES DRUIDES**

La salle était grande et vide. Elle n'était occupée que par une grande arche de pierre où flottait un léger voile. Venant de toutes les issues, les six adolescents s'y retrouvèrent. Harry était comme fasciné par l'arche. Des voix irréelles lui parvenaient. Seule Luna semblait les entendre également.

Un bruit attira leur attention. Surgissant de nulle part, les mangemorts s'emparèrent des jeunes gens sans qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Harry se retrouva seul face à Lucius Malefoy.

« Croyais-tu vraiment que six gamins pourrais-nous échapper ? fit-il. Maintenant donne-moi la prophétie.

-Et si je vous la donne, dit Harry. Vous nous laisserez partir.

-Bien sûr. »

Harry réfléchit durant quelques secondes. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Une voix répondit à sa question.

« Non. »

Une silhouette sombre se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Il ne tenait aucune baguette.

« Harry, c'est un mangemort, une pourriture qui sent la merde et la mort. Ils vous tueront tous. Cette prophétie ne doit surtout pas tomber entre les mains de Voldemort. Et je peux te jurer qu'aucun de vous ne mourra.

-Qui es-tu ? lança Malefoy. »

Mais Harry avait reconnu la voix sombre et froide. Et son courage remonta en flèche.

« Je suis l'Ombre dans la Lumière. Et la Lumière dans l'Ombre. Je suis un avec la Vie. Je suis un avec la Mort. J'ai juré fidélité à la Déesse. Elle a juré de toujours être à mes côtés. Gardien de la Tombe du grand Myrdinn. Héritier de son Savoir et de sa Sagesse. J'ai juré de par mon sang de combattre les forces voulant détruire ce monde et les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas Malefoy ? Mon père a également prêté ce serment. Tout comme tous les membres de mon clan avant lui. Tu es parvenu à les tuer, lui et ma mère. Il y a treize ans, alors que tu cherchais encore un moyen de faire revenir ton bâtard de maître. Te souviens-tu de ce visage ? fit la silhouette en apparaissant dans la lumière. »

Teñval toisait Malefoy avec haine. Ce dernier eut un rictus. Il semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

« Teñval, souffla t-il. Tu es ce petit garçon. Le dernier du clan des druides de Brocéliande.

-Je ne suis pas venu me venger, dit Teñval. Ça arrivera, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je suis venu empêcher Voldemort de prendre possession de la prophétie et vous empêcher de faire du mal à mes amis.

-Crois-tu que toi seul puisses faire quelque chose contre nous ? Je sais que vous autres druides n'avez pas besoin de baguette, mais j'ai vaincu ton père par le passé.

-D'après mon grand-père, je suis trois fois plus puissant que ne l'était mon père. Et puis, je n'ai jamais dit que je serais seul. »

Des éclairs pétaradèrent autour des mangemorts. Des silhouettes armés de baguettes apparurent autour des mangemorts, libérant rapidement les membres de l'A.D. Harry les reconnut : Tonks, Maugrey, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley et Sirius. Ce dernier était juste à côté de Harry et faisait face à Malefoy père.

« Ne t'approche pas de mon filleul, dit-il. »

Le poing de Sirius s'écrasa sur la mâchoire du mangemort.

Autour d'eux la bataille faisait rage. Un mangemort resta à distance de Teñval, sa baguette dressée.

« Viens là le petit druide ! Avada Kedavra ! »

L'éclair vert fusa vers Teñval. Le jeune homme intercepta le sortilège mortel de sa main, le faisant rebondir vers le mur à la surprise du mangemort.

« Je suis un avec la Mort. »

Se déplaçant à une vitesse surnaturelle, le breton cassa la distance pour venir plier en deux le mangemort d'un coup de poing à l'estomac et le propulsa en arrière d'un uppercut au visage. Le mangemort n'avait toujours pas touché le sol que le druide lança :

« Avel. »

Un souffle de vent violent le repoussa jusqu'à un mur. Il le percuta âprement et s'effondra au sol.

Teñval vit que près de l'arche, Sirius Black et Harry se battaient contre Malefoy et un autre mangemort. Harry fit tomber la prophétie qui se brisa sur le sol, laissant échapper une volute de fumée blanche immatérielle. Au moins, Voldemort ne l'aurait pas.

Un éclair rouge frôla l'épaule du breton. Il se retourna et fit face à un autre mangemort. Le brécilien ouvrit son poing, sa paume vers le haut.

« Tan. »

Une flamme ardente apparut dans sa main. Le mangemort, impressionné, mit une seconde de trop à réagir. Il leva sa baguette. Mais Teñval tendit la main, projetant un jet de flammes qui vint réduire la baguette magique en cendre. Le mangemort hurla de douleur, sa main gravement brûlée. Insensible à sa souffrance, Teñval ne s'avança vers lui que pour le prendre par la tête et la projeter violement vers le mur. Une tâche de sang marqua le mur la où la tête l'avait percutée.

Un cri attira l'attention de Teñval. Luna. La petite blonde était cachée derrière Tonks qui cherchait à la protéger. Elles faisaient face à deux mangemorts avides de sang. Le breton accourut, brisant au passage la mâchoire d'un mangemort qui se trouvait sur sa route d'un coup de coude. Lorsqu'il arriva derrière les mangemorts, sans prévenir, il en frappa un d'un puissant coup de poing dans le dos, l'obligeant à tomber à genoux. L'autre n'eut pas le temps de se tourner. Le breton tendit une main vers lui en criant :

« Foeltr ! »

La foudre le frappa, le projetant à plusieurs mètres en un tas de viande inerte. Teñval finit le premier d'un coup de genou dans le nez.

« Ça va ? demanda t-il.

-Oui, fit Luna.

-Essayes de réunir les autres et barrez-vous.

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

La formule avait été prononcée avec tant de force et de haine que le breton cru que l'incantatrice était juste à côté de lui. Elle était en faite à au moins une trentaine de mètres de lui. Il la reconnut aussitôt : Bellatrix Lestranges. Un autre cri déchira l'atmosphère. Celui d'un ami souffrant. Harry.

Teñval vit le corps au regard vide des morts de Sirius Black basculer sous l'arche et disparaître derrière le voile. Lupin vint empêcher Harry de le suivre. Harry se dégagea des bras de Lupin et se lança à la poursuite de Lestranges. Teñval doutait de ce qu'il devait faire. Il voulait protéger les autres mais celui qui avait le plus besoin d'aide en ce moment, c'était Harry. Comme devinant sa pensé, Luna posa une main douce dans la sienne.

« Vas-y, dit-elle. Il a besoin d'aide. Cette fois-ci, tu peux faire quelque chose. »

Teñval sourit à sa petite sœur. Il se mit à courir, prenant le même chemin que Lestranges et Harry.

Il savait que trop bien quel déferlement de pensés devaient bloquer le cerveau d'Harry en ce moment. Il venait de perdre sa dernière famille mais ne l'acceptait pas, ne le concevait pas. Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. Et pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une seule vérité.

Sirius Black était mort…


	17. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

**CHAPITRE XVII : LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES**

Teñval courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall du ministère, il s'arrêta et observa. C'était le combat de Harry. Le gryffondor menaçait Bellatrix Lestranges de sa baguette. La mangemorte était au sol et attendait avec peur ce qu'allait faire Harry. Teñval devinait les pensés qui devaient se bousculer dans la tête de son ami. Elle avait tué son parrain, sa dernière famille. Il voulait se venger. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'en aurait pas le courage. Pas encore.

Une voix sifflante et glaciale figea la scène. Une voix que Teñval redoutait d'entendre ce soir. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant mais la connaissait quand même. Il le vit s'approcher dans le dos de Harry. Drapé de noir, la peau blafarde, ses yeux de serpent rouges, ses narines remplacées par de simples fentes. Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Teñval ressentit la fureur monter en lui. Tous les malheurs du monde des sorciers de ces quarante dernières années, c'était lui qui en était la cause. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Teñval ne le savait que trop bien.

« Tu es faible Harry Potter, dit Voldemort en le désarmant. Et tu vas perdre, tout perdre. Personne ne viendra t'aider.

-Combien tu paries ? »

Voldemort se tourna et leva sa baguette à temps pour arrêter le jet de flammes qui fusait vers lui. Lorsque l'attaque s'estompa, Voldemort posa ses yeux reptiliens sur le breton. Le regard noir de Teñval ne faiblit pas. Il n'avait pas peur.

« Qui es-tu ? fit Voldemort.

-Service de nettoyage, dit-il. On m'a dit qu'une glaire était au hall du ministère.

-Ce ton, ce visage. Je te connais.

-Je ne crois pas. Si on s'était déjà vu par le passé, tu serais mort pour de bon.

-Ces flammes sans baguette. Je vois. Tu es un druide. Un Teñval. Tu dois être Yannig, le dernier. Tu ressembles tant à ton grand-père.

-On me le dit souvent.

-Il m'a offensé par le passé. Il m'a empêché d'atteindre mon but.

-Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser un vulgaire sorcier pétant plus haut que son cul s'emparer du Graal.

-Fais attention, je pourrais avoir envi de le chercher à nouveau.

-Merveilleux, si tu viens, passe à la maison. Y'a toujours une bouteille de chouchen pour les invités et quelques litres de poisons.

-Tu es vraiment son portrait craché. Mais tu ne peux pas me vaincre.

-On verra. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que lui survive. Car si moi, je ne peux te vaincre, lui le pourra, Voldemort.

-Alors viens. Montre-moi un peu tes talents. »

Teñval se concentra au maximum. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur avec un tel adversaire. Ses bras le long du corps, ses paumes tournées vers le sol, il murmura de façon tout à fait audible.

« Avel. »

Une tornade se forma dans sa paume gauche.

« Tan. »

Dans sa paume droite, une flamme ardente s'alluma.

« Avel-dro flamm ! »

Il hurla tout en joignant les paumes en direction de Voldemort. Une tornade enflammée fonça sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ce dernier ne fit que lever nonchalamment sa baguette pour dévier la tornade qui frappa le mur derrière lui. Mais Teñval avait, semble t-il, prévu ça. Sa deuxième était déjà prête.

« Glenn ! cria t-il en faisant un mouvement de la main de bas en haut. Une masse de roche et de terre s'arracha du sol et ensevelit Voldemort.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait réussi. Il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort. Harry allait le féliciter, hurler sa joie, mais il remarqua que le breton avait le regard toujours aussi concentré. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le tertre sous lequel se trouvait Voldemort et murmurait des paroles inaudibles. Le tertre explosa d'un coup. Voldemort ne paraissait pas en colère. Au contraire il semblait apprécier.

« Quelle puissance ! siffla t-il. Je suis impressionné. Mais tu ne pensais pas que ça aurait le moindre effet ?

-Je te l'ai dit, tout ce que je veux, c'est que lui vive. Mon sort m'importe peu. Je veux vivre aussi. Mais s'il faut que je meurs pour ne serait-ce que l'espoir qu'un jour tu sois vaincu. Alors je mourrai.

-Quel noble sentiment. Tu vas mourir si c'est ton souhait.

-Tu n'as pas compris. Comme d'hab. Je ne veux pas mourir. Et je ferais tout pour vivre.

-C'est moi qui décide. Tu n'es pas assez fort. Tu étais déjà au maximum, dit Voldemort en souriant.

-Que tu crois, sourit Teñval à son tour. Mes attaques n'avaient qu'un seul but : gagner du temps.

-Du temps ? Pourquoi ?

-Dihuniñ Te ! Drougael E Ma Ene ! dit-il d'une voix extrêmement roque. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Teñval commença à grandir, à augmenter de volume. Ses yeux devinrent d'un blanc laiteux puis prirent une couleur rouge sang. Sa peau noircissait, prenant une texture de cuir rugueux. Ses cheveux durcirent et se dressèrent en arrière. Ses canines grandirent en de véritables crocs sortant de sa bouche. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent. Des excroissances commencèrent à pousser dans son dos et éclatèrent d'un coup, libérant deux ailes de cuir semblables à celles des chauves-souris. Ses doigts s'armèrent de griffes noires tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs. Lorsque la transformation cessa, Teñval était devenu un monstre de plus de deux mètres cinquante de haut tout en muscle et en rage.

Voldemort, bien que surpris, resta calme.

« Je vois, siffla t-il. La malédiction des Teñval, le démon de Brocéliande. C'est donc toi qui en as hérité. Tu es déjà un druide puissant en temps normal. Maintenant, le combat s'annonce intéressant. Dihuniñ Te, Drougael E Ma Ene. Je connais cette formule interdite. Eveille-toi, démon en mon âme. Voyons si tu peux me vaincre ainsi. »

Pour toute réponse, Teñval poussa un grognement terrifiant. Il bondit en avant, se jetant sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le véritable combat commençait…


	18. Drougael

**CHAPITRE XVIII : DROUGAEL**

Les griffes de Teñval ne rencontrèrent que le sol. Voldemort avait transplané à quelques mètres, la baguette tendue. Un immense serpent surgit de l'extrémité de la baguette et vint s'enrouler autour du breton. Le serpent serra ses anneaux autour de lui pour l'étouffer. Le démon ne pouvait visiblement plus bouger. Dressant sa tête à la hauteur du visage de la créature qu'était devenu Teñval, il ouvrit la gueule, découvrant deux crochets à poison menaçants. Teñval ne lui laissa pas le temps de le mordre et ce fut lui qui mordit, arrachant la tête du serpent d'un coup de dent. D'un formidable effort, il écarta les bras et le serpent ne fut plus qu'un tas de chair déchiquetée sur le sol.

A peine sortit de l'étreinte du serpent, Teñval frappa d'un coup de griffe si rapide que Voldemort ne put le bloquer qu'en dressant un bouclier par réflexe. Malgré son bouclier, il recula de plusieurs mètres sous la puissance brutale et primitive du démon. Le breton ouvrit la bouche dans un hurlement. Un jet de flammes si intense que Harry ressentit la chaleur jusqu'au plus profond de son être fonça su le mage noir. Ce dernier opposa la force à la force en intensifiant son bouclier. Harry voyait bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres résistait tant bien que mal. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Voldemort sourit.

« Reflecto. »

Changeant son bouclier en miroir, Voldemort parvint à renvoyer le jet de flammes sur le démon. Ce dernier, emporté par la puissance, tomba à la renverse. Ecumant de rage, Teñval se releva.

Une des cheminées du hall s'alluma d'un feu vert émeraude. Surgissant de l'âtre, Dumbledore s'avança naturellement. Il jeta un œil sur Harry. Sans aucune expression de surprise, son regard passa sur le démon puis s'arrêta sur Voldemort.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir Tom, dit-il. Les aurors sont en chemin.

-Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, je serais loin, lança Voldemort. Et toi tu seras mort.

-La mort n'est rien d'autres que la fin d'un voyage et le début d'un autre. Tu ne l'as jamais compris. Tu as toujours fui cette Mort qui te fais si peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur !

-Vois ce jeune garçon, dit-il en désignant Harry. Malgré les risques, il est venu.

-Parce qu'il est bête et faible.

-Parce qu'il n'a pas peur de risquer sa vie pour ce qu'il croit juste. De même que ce jeune homme. Lui n'a pas hésité à risquer jusqu'à son âme pour te combattre. Lucius Malefoy a tué ses parents alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans et ce, sous ses yeux. Et ce jour là, il est mort également. Il est mort pour accueillir Drougael en son âme. Tu ne peux comprendre la portée de ce sacrifice qu'il a accepté sans en avoir le choix. Il ressentait juste que c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Sa lignée est maudite. Mais malgré tout je ne l'ai jamais vu se plaindre. Au contraire, il a toujours cherché le moyen d'utiliser cette puissance démoniaque pour le bien d'autrui. Il a décidé de lui-même de protéger Harry durant cette année. Même si je dois reconnaître qu'il lui a laissé un peu trop de liberté à mon goût. Tu n'as jamais souhaité quelque chose d'aussi simple que le bonheur de vivre entouré de ceux que tu aimes. Tu as toujours cherché à dominer les autres par la puissance. Yannig, lui, ne connaîtra peut-être jamais le bonheur d'être uni de toute son âme avec quelqu'un. Mais il ne se laisse pas abattre pour autant.

-Je ne me laisse pas abattre.

-C'était il y a longtemps. Si longtemps que tu l'as oublié ou que tu refuses ce souvenir. Mais tu t'es laissé abattre.

-Tu me fatigues. Ce garçon est faible. Il le sait. Pour me combattre, il a dû se changer en démon. Cette magie est plus noire que celle que je pratique. Il deviendra un jour l'ennemi à combattre pour ton camp.

-Non. Car j'ai foi en sa force. Sa force d'âme. Il ne se laissera pas envahir par la haine et ne cherchera pas à dominer. Il ne veut que vivre.

-Assez de paroles creuses ! »

Voldemort agita sa baguette, repoussant le démon à plusieurs mètres. Dumbledore écarta Harry du danger et pointa sa baguette sur le mage noir. Les éclairs projetés par les deux baguettes se percutèrent en un formidable embrasement. Aucun des deux ne voulait laisser l'autre dominer l'affrontement. Voldemort rompit le rapport de force et cracha un dragon enflammé. Dumbledore allait régir quand une masse sombre s'interposa, dissipant le dragon d'un puissant souffle. Teñval frappa au sol avec force et une nouvelle vague de terre et de roche faillit ensevelir Voldemort qui ne l'évita que de justesse.

« La même attaque ne fonctionnera pas deux fois sur moi, dit le mage noir. »

Le breton le savait bien, cette attaque n'était qu'une diversion qui profita à Dumbledore. Le vieux sage donna vie à la statue d'or représentant un centaure. Elle s'attaqua à Voldemort qui ne put que parer les attaques dans un premier temps.

Teñval ne voulut pas rester en arrière. Il vint aider la statue. Mais tel un serpent, le mage noir parvenait à esquiver leurs attaques. Teñval cracha un long jet de flammes que Voldemort détourna à son profit. Dumbledore fit alors surgir l'eau de la fontaine pour étouffer les flammes. Voyant qu'il y avait de l'eau partout, le breton déversa la foudre à ses pieds. L'eau conduisit la puissante décharge jusqu'à Voldemort qui fut repoussé à plusieurs mètres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était visiblement enragé. Combattre Dumbledore était déjà assez difficile sans qu'un démon celtique ne vienne assister le vieux professeur.

« Tu m'ennuis, dit-il. AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

L'éclair vert manqua Teñval qui avait bondi juste à temps. Dumbledore lança un éclair de lumière rouge pour empêcher le mage noir de réitérer son sortilège. Voldemort évita l'éclair et parvint à propulser le centaure en direction du professeur qui n'eut d'autre choix que de détruire la statue avant qu'elle ne le percute.

Teñval bondit une fois de plus vers Voldemort. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres pointa sa baguette sur lui en une expression de satisfaction.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

L'éclair frappa le breton de plein fouet. Le corps inerte roula sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter les bras en croix.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Teñval était…


	19. Je vous plains

**CHAPITRE XIX : JE VOUS PLAINS…**

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Teñval gisait sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui. Lentement, son corps reprit une apparence humaine. Mais il ne se releva pas. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir, il perdait un être cher. Après sa dernière famille, un ami.

« NON ! »

Le cri déchira la nuit.

Comment allait-il expliquer ça à Luna ? Comment allait-il lui dire ? Il savait que la jeune fille était forte sous son apparence détachée. Mais elle devait maintenant affronter la mort de celui qu'elle aimait comme un frère. Lui qui ne désirait que protéger les autres, ceux à qui il tenait et ceux qui ne pouvaient se protéger seul. Il avait passé cette année à se battre pour qu'éclate la vérité. Il refusait que la mort de son ami, de son frère, Cédric Diggory, soit inutile. Lui qui ne connaissait que la force brute pour protéger les autres mais qui détestait l'utiliser. Lui qui n'espérait que vivre un jour en paix avec quelqu'un à ses côtés à chérir. Harry commençait à avoir honte de lui-même. Tous l'avaient poussé à agir. Il l'avait fait mais dés la première attaque d'Ombrage, il avait abandonné. Seul Teñval n'avait jamais cessé son combat. Et alors qu'il le protégeait, il était tombé. Il était mort pour le protéger, lui ! Lui qui avait failli ! Lui qui avait douté ! Il se sentait plus honteux que jamais. Teñval ne méritait pas de mourir. Sirius ne méritait pas de mourir. Alors pourquoi étaient-ils mort ? Pour la même chose. Pour le protéger. Lui.

« Je ne mérite pas tout ça. »

Voldemort se tourna vers Dumbledore avec une expression de triomphe.

« Tu vois, tu perds encore un de tes alliés, dit-il. Maintenant, c'est ton tour. »

Voldemort fit une série de mouvements compliqués avec sa baguette. Il y eut un grand fracas de verre brisé. Des millions d'éclats tranchants fusèrent sur Dumbledore et Harry. Le professeur leva immédiatement un bouclier. Les morceaux de verre le traversèrent mais sous forme de sable.

« Je détruirais tout ceux à qui tu tiens vieillard ! »

Voldemort disparut dans une volute de fumée. Mais il était toujours là. Dumbledore le savait et Harry le sentait. L'adolescent s'était relevé. Il avait enfin détourné les yeux du corps de Teñval et scruta le moindre recoin à la recherche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sentit le froid l'envahir comme un serpent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il savait ce qui se passait. Il voulu se défendre mais la volonté lui manquait. Il se laissa envahir par le froid. Il s'écroula sur le sol lisse, les yeux rouges. De sa bouche sortit les paroles de Voldemort.

« Tu vois Dumbledore, je gagne encore. Je vais emmener ce garçon de l'autre côté. Il va rejoindre ses parents.

-Tu n'en as pas le pouvoir.

-Oh que si. Il est faible. Tellement de gens sont morts autour de lui. Il ne souhaite plus se battre. Il est fatigué. Ses parents, Diggory, Sirius Black, Teñval. Tout ceux à qui il tient meurent les uns après les autres. Il ne le veut plus. Il sait que s'il disparaît, beaucoup moins mourront ou souffriront. Je vais me montrer clément avec lui, et exhausser son dernier souhait.

-Harry, beaucoup souffriront si tu n'es pas plus là. La vie n'a pas été juste avec toi. Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser aller à la facilité. Si tu fais ça, il gagne et nous perdrons tout espoir de voir des jours meilleurs arrivés. »

Harry était perdu dans les ténèbres de sa propre âme. Il entendait Voldemort lui dire qu'il devait mourir pour que ses amis vivent enfin leur vie et Dumbledore lui dire qu'il fallait se battre. Mais en survivant, en continuant à vivre. N'était-il pas pire que Voldemort ? Avait-il le droit d'avoir des amis ? Des amis auxquels il ferait courir des risques rien que par son attachement ? Il ne le voulait plus. Il avait accepté son sort. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Il entendit à peine la dernière phrase de Dumbledore :

« Ce ne sont pas vos ressemblances qui comptent, ce sont vos différences. »

Il ressemblait à Voldemort. Oui. C'est vrai. Différent. Pas assez. Sinon, il ne laisserait pas ses amis se sacrifier pour lui. Mais alors qu'il sombrait de plus en plus vers la mort, une voix froide et sombre l'arrêta.

« Harry, que fais-tu ?

-Je ne veux plus rester. Je n'apporte que le malheur et la mort à mes amis.

-Je vois. C'est pour ça que tu veux partir. Je comprends. Et je ne comprends pas. Tu as souffert plus que n'importe qui à cause de Voldemort et tu veux le laisser gagner maintenant.

-Il gagnera de toute façon. Même si je le tue et que je survie, je serais seul. Il aura gagner.

-Imbécile. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Tes amis seront toujours avec toi.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent. Comme Sirius. Comme toi, Yannig.

-C'est une guerre. Et dans une guerre il n'y a que deux sortes d'individus. Ceux qui se battent. Et ceux qui attendent. Tu n'es pas de ces derniers. Tu es de ceux qui se battent pour ce qu'ils pensent être juste.

-Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne veux plus perdre qui que ce soit.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Nous mourrons tous un jour. La question n'est pas quand, ni comment. La question est pourquoi. Et aussi, comment se comporter face à la mort. Tu n'es pas un lâche. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir en abandonnant. Si tu dois partir, fais le en combattant. Tes amis doivent aussi choisir leur voie.

-Je n'ai plus de force.

-Cesse de te chercher des excuses. Tu possèdes une force que ne possédera jamais Voldemort.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu dois trouver toi même. »

Dumbledore ressentait de moins en moins l'esprit du jeune garçon dans son corps. Mais soudain il émergea de nouveau.

« Je vous plains sincèrement, dit Harry. Vous ne connaîtrez jamais l'Amitié ni l'Amour. Vous n'êtes que haine. Vous êtes seul. Et vous le resterez toute votre misérable vie. »

De la fumée s'échappa de la bouche de Harry. Voldemort réapparut à côté de lui, le toisant du regard. Comment avait-il osé le plaindre ?

Des feux de cheminée vert émeraude s'allumèrent dans le hall. Des sorciers approchèrent. Et parmi eux, Cornelius Fudge qui resta figé sur place en reconnaissant Voldemort alors qu'il disparaissait.

« Il est de retour, souffla t-il. »


	20. C'hoazh Yannig

**CHAPITRE XX : C'HOAZH YANNIG**

Harry se releva difficilement. Il ne prêta aucune attention à Dumbledore et à Fudge qui discutait de ce qui s'était passé. Il s'approcha du corps sans vie de Teñval. Il paraissait si paisible. Calme comme avant une tempête. Prêt à tout ravager.

Des pas précipiter résonnèrent et s'arrêtèrent subitement. Harry leva la tête et vit Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny qui regardait le corps horrifié. Il vit surtout Luna dont les yeux n'étaient plus du tout rêveur. Elle fit quelques pas sans quitter le corps de son frère des yeux. Délicatement, elle se mit à genoux à ses côtés. Elle lui prit la main. Encore chaude. Les yeux gorgés de larmes, elle se pencha sur son front et y déposa un baiser.

« Tu les as rejoint maintenant, n'est-ce pas Yannig ? Tes parents, et Cédric. Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser. De nous laisser. Nous avons encore besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu as dit que tu ne mourais pas aujourd'hui. C'est la première fois que tu me mens. »

Les larmes de Luna ruisselaient le long de ses joues et tombaient sur le torse nu de son frère.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-il seulement dire quelque chose ? Quelqu'un s'arrêta à côté de Harry. L'adolescent ne tourna les yeux vers lui que quand il parla d'une voix forte et grave.

« C'hoazh[1] Yannig.

-Alan ! s'exclama Luna en levant les yeux.

-Demat Luna. Il en a encore trop fait. Comme d'habitude. Il n'a jamais aimé les demi-mesures.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry.

-Alan Teñval, le grand-père de Yannig.

-Oh. Je…

-Je sais. Vous êtes Harry Potter. J'ai connu vos parents.

-Je voulais dire, je suis désolé pour Yannig.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est mort par ma faute.

-Il vous a protégé. C'était sa mission. Il devait veiller sur vous. Comme une sorte de gardien. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il l'a toujours su. Comment est-il mort ?

-Voldemort l'a tué avec l'Avada Kedavra. Malgré sa force de démon, il…

-Il était en Drougael ? coupa Alan.

-Euh oui.

-Bien ! Excellent !

-Quoi ? Que dîtes-vous ?

-Luna écarte-toi. »

Alan Teñval s'agenouilla et posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Yannig. Il ferma les yeux durant plusieurs minutes et les rouvrit, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« Beulke ! s'écria t-il. Tu n'abandonneras donc jamais. Tu es bien mon petit-fils ! Ta mission n'est pas terminée. C'hoazh Yannig ! Distreiñ ! »

Une lumière sombre enveloppa les mains d'Alan, toujours posé sur la poitrine de Yannig. Le vieux druide marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'il arrêta, la lumière s'estompa. Il reprit son souffle.

« Luna recule, ordonna t'il en se relevant pour s'éloigner d'un pas, entraînant Harry avec lui. »

Le corps de Yannig se mit à briller de la même lumière sombre que celle qui avait entouré les mains de son grand-père. Puis dans un dernier flash, il redevint normal.

Alan s'approcha prudemment du corps de son petit-fils. Il posa de nouveau ses mains sur sa poitrine mais cette fois-ci, il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour sourire. Il leva un regard chaleureux vers Luna. La jeune fille se jeta vivement auprès de Yannig. Elle mit une main sur son cou.

« Il bat, souffla t-elle. Son cœur bat. »

Les larmes de joie remplacèrent celle de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle prit la main de Yannig et refusa de la lâcher, même quand les médicomages emmenèrent Yannig, toujours inconscient à Sainte-Mangouste.

Harry regarda s'éloigner Luna et Yannig sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il se tourna vers Alan Teñval. Ce dernier devança sa question.

« Lorsque Voldemort a touché Yannig avec son sortilège, il était sous la forme de Drougael, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Cette malédiction est parfois utile. Sous cette forme, c'est l'âme du démon qui est en avant. C'est elle qui a subi le sortilège. C'est elle qui a été détruite. Mais Yannig était mort malgré tout. Du moins, son corps était mort, mais pas son âme.

-Donc vous avez éveillé son corps. Et maintenant, il n'aura plus ce démon en lui.

-Non. Pour pouvoir le sauver, j'ai dû lui rendre le démon.

-Comment ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était Yannig qui avait hérité de cette malédiction. Je pensais que vous ne l'aviez pas.

-Je l'ai eu, à une époque. Et quelque soit la magie, même en transmettant le démon, il en reste toujours une trace. J'ai eu de la chance qu'il m'en reste assez.

-Nous avons eu de la chance, reprit Harry. Ainsi, nous ne l'avons pas perdu.

-Bien dit monsieur Potter. »

Mais Harry redevint vite triste. Le souvenir de la mort de Sirius lui revint. Il était en colère. Dumbledore fabriqua un portoloin pour renvoyer Harry dans son bureau. Lorsque le professeur l'y rejoignit, Harry rentra dans une colère incommensurable, renversant les tables où se trouvaient les fragiles objets et appareils du vieux sage qui restait impassible. Des mots explosaient hors de la bouche de Harry.

« C'est votre faute ! Tout est de votre faute ! Si vous n'aviez pas interdit à Sirius de sortir ! Si vous ne l'aviez pas obligé à vivre dans cette maison qu'il détestait !

-Tout est de ma faute, dit calmement Dumbledore. Je ne le nie pas. Mais l'erreur que j'ai commise ne date pas uniquement de ce soir. Elle date d'il y a longtemps. Si tu avais su plus tôt ce que je vais te révéler maintenant, peut-être que tu ne serais pas aller au Ministère ce soir. Sirius ne serait pas mort. Et Yannig n'aurait pas risqué sa vie.

-Et vous croyez que ça va me suffire ! Une explication !

-Non je ne le crois pas. Mais cela te fera réfléchir je pense. »

Dumbledore lui parla alors de la raison qui avait poussé Voldemort à tuer ses parents quatorze ans plus tôt. La prophétie.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_ »

Harry comprenait enfin. C'était donc pour ça que tous c'étaient dressé pour le protéger. Mais Harry était toujours en colère. En colère et triste. Il écouta les explications de Dumbledore. Il se rendit compte alors que le jour se levait. Une nouvelle aube. Un nouvel espoir. Mais aussi de nouveaux combats. De nouvelles souffrances. Mais maintenant, il pouvait les accepter.

Loin de là, à Londres, une jeune fille blonde s'était endormie, la tête posée sur le lit de son grand frère. Ce dernier se réveilla. Il passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux de l'adolescente qui se réveilla en esquissant un sourire endormi.

« Demat, dit-il.

-Demat. Tu vas mieux ?

-Très bien. Que s'est-il passé ? Après ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que Tu-sais-qui est reparti. Ton grand-père t'a ramené. Je me demande comment il a su où tu étais ?

-Nous sommes liés. Tous les druides du clan Teñval. Il a dû sentir ma mort.

-Tu as maintenant une chose de plus en commun avec Harry, tu as survécu à l'Avada Kedavra.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis parti avec toi dés qu'ils t'ont emmené ici. Et maintenant ?

-La guerre va continuer.

-Tu vas continuer à combattre ?

-Et si je te disais non ?

-Ce ne serait pas toi. Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter. C'est en toi. Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais.

-Si. Un jour je m'arrêterais. Lorsqu'il n'y aura plus d'ennemi. Peut-être que je fonderais ma famille. Mais je me demande qui voudrait se lier à moi.

-Peut-être Cho.

-Faut pas rêver.

-Elle a l'air d'avoir changé d'avis sur toi depuis tes paroles le jour de ton renvoi. Peut-être même avant, depuis que tu l'as sauvé de la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

-Quand c'est toi qui me dis ça, j'ai envi d'espérer. Trugarez c'hoar-bihan [2]. »

Pour toute réponse, Luna se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa fraternellement et tendrement.

* * *

[1] Encore.

[2] Merci petite sœur.

* * *

* * *


	21. Ken ar c'hentañ

**CHAPITRE XXI : KEN AR C'HENTAÑ**

Durant les jours suivants, Harry erra comme un fantôme dans les couloirs de l'école. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à parler à quelqu'un. Ses amis ne lui posèrent aucune question. Il soupçonnait Dumbledore de le leur avoir demandé.

Harry faillit se battre avec Malefoy.

« T'es mort Potter.

-C'est bizarre je me sens vivant.

-Tu n'enverras pas mon père en prison.

-C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait.

-Il n'y restera pas longtemps. Les détraqueurs ont quitté Azkaban. Ils seront vite dehors.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais maintenant, tout le monde sait à quel point il est abject. »

Malefoy voulu sortir sa baguette mais Harry fut le plus rapide.

« J'ai bien envi de te faire payer ce que ton père a fait aux parents de Yannig. »

Il ne savait pas quelle méthode utilisée, celle qu'il connaissait si bien, où alors celle de son ami breton qu'il aurait plaisir à essayer sur cette fouine de Malefoy. Malheureusement, Rogue vit la scène. Il voulut retirer des points à Gryffondor mais il remarqua avec un sourire mauvais qu'il ne restait plus de points à la maison au lion. C'est alors que le professeur McGonagall arriva et ajouta des points à Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna (pour Serdaigle). Elle ne put malheureusement en ajouter pour Teñval, ce dernier étant renvoyé.

Ulcéré Malefoy tourna les talons et s'en alla. Mais alors qu'il allait disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir, il recula violement en arrière, le nez en sang.

« Malefoy, lança une voix froide et sombre. Menace encore une fois Harry et tu risques de finir tes jours dans un fauteuil. »

Surgissant du couloir, la haute silhouette de Yannig Teñval s'avança dans la lumière. Harry souriait mais Rogue parut enragé. Il sortit sa baguette.

« Teñval, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! s'écria t-il.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a invité pour le banquet de fin d'année. Voyez avec lui Rogue.

-Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de frapper les élèves.

-Le droit je le prends. Venez donc me l'interdire, invita Teñval les yeux froids. »

A peine Rogue avait-il agité sa baguette que le breton lança un souffle de vent pour le déséquilibrer. Il en profita pour venir au corps à corps et mettre le maître des potions au sol d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

« Hors de ma vue, ordonna le breton. »

Rogue ne demanda pas son reste et parti en se massant la mâchoire.

« Professeur McGonagall, je suis heureux de vous revoir sur pieds, dit Teñval.

-Moi de même Teñval. J'ai appris ce que vous aviez fait. Mais éviter de déclencher de nouvelle bagarre dans cette école je vous en prie.

-Je ferais de mon mieux professeur. Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre cousine. »

McGonagall s'éloigna. Harry était sûr de l'avoir vu esquissé un léger sourire.

« C'est ta cousine ? demanda Harry.

-Eloignée, précisa Teñval. Harry, je suis désolé pour Sirius. C'était quelqu'un de bien.

-Tu le connaissais ?

-Lorsqu'il est parti de Poudlard il y a deux ans, il est venu se cacher quelque temps à Brocéliande. Il m'avait demandé de veiller sur toi. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je le faisais déjà depuis le premier jour où tu as passé ces portes. Mais je ne le faisais pas aussi bien que cette année. Même si Albus n'est pas très content de la liberté que je t'ai laissée. »

Il y eut un temps de silence. Un temps où Harry revit le sourire de Sirius. Un sourire qui n'appartenait plus qu'à ses souvenirs.

« Garde ces souvenirs Harry, dit Yannig devinant ses pensés. Grâce à eux, Sirius ne mourra jamais vraiment. Il sera toujours avec toi. Tout comme tes parents.

-Merci Yannig.

-Non, merci à toi. Tu m'as réappris à avoir des amis.

-Tu avais encore Luna.

-C'est ma petite sœur. Je n'aurais jamais pu vivre sans elle. »

Ils rejoignirent Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna et passèrent la journée dehors, n'oubliant pas de rendre visite à Hagrid et aux sombrals. La journée était magnifique. Ils ne rentrèrent qu'au moment du banquet. Personne n'ignorait les noms de ceux qui s'étaient frottés aux mangemorts et à Voldemort au Ministère. Tous furent dévisagés. Teñval n'était pas habitué à être regardé avec l'admiration que lui démontraient certains de ses anciens camarades de Serdaigle. Certains allèrent jusqu'à lui sourire et les plus courageux firent quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé avant, ils se levèrent pour venir lui serrer la main. Il s'assit parmi les Serdaigles comme si il ne les avait jamais quitté. Luna était à côté de lui. Tout allait bien.

A la fin du repas, Teñval discutait avec quelques élèves de différentes maisons. Suppliant parfois du regard Luna de venir à son secours. Mais elle se contenta de le laisser, s'excusant par un sourire ingénu et rêveur. Une voix douce et si discrète que n'importe qui ne l'aurait pas entendue appela Teñval. Cho Chang. Cette fois-ci, Luna intervint en écartant gentiment mais énergiquement les autres élèves. Absorbé par les yeux de la jeune asiatique, Teñval ne remarqua même pas le manège de sa petite sœur.

« Je voudrais te parler, dit Cho.

-Bien sûr, dit Yannig.

-Je…je voudrai… »

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche. Mais Teñval devina ce qu'elle voulait. Il esquissa un léger sourire. Le premier qu'elle lui connaissait.

« Tu veux parler de Cédric, dit-il.

-Oui. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas. Mais…

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Cédric était mon ami. Il était ton petit ami. C'est normal que tu veuilles en parler. La nuit à l'air agréable. Je voulais faire un tour dehors. Veux-tu venir avec moi ? Nous parlerons de Cédric. Je suis sûr que tu vas m'en apprendre aussi sur lui.

-D'accord. »

Rusard n'osa même pas s'approcher pour leur dire qu'il n'était pas l'heure de sortir se promener. Harry les vit sortir du château. Il sourit. Teñval méritait le bonheur. Et même si ça s'était mal fini entre Cho et lui, il pensait qu'elle aussi. Ils n'en étaient sûrement pas encore là. Mais il espérait. Il vit passer Mickaël Corner qui devait avoir tout vu et semblait visiblement énervé. Ginny avait appris à Harry plus tôt dans la journée qu'ils avaient rompu et qu'il sortait maintenant avec Cho. Harry l'intercepta avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte donnant sur le parc et le tira dans un couloir sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? demanda t-il.

-Je t'interdis d'aller emmerder Yannig.

-Je ne veux pas que ce sale type touche à ma copine. »

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre. Harry plia Corner en deux d'un coup de poing à l'estomac.

« C'est vrai que ça fait du bien ! pensa Harry. »

Il se délecta un instant du spectacle de Corner gémissant.

« Tu traites encore une fois Yannig de quelque chose et je te fait vomir tes tripes, menaça Harry. Il ne va pas te voler ta copine. Même si je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas rester avec toi. Elle mérite quelqu'un de bien, comme lui. Maintenant dodo. »

Il le mit KO pour plus du compte d'un coup sur le crâne et le laissa là.

Le lendemain, ils montèrent tous dans le Poudlard Express pour rentrer à la maison. A la maison. Pour Harry, chez les Dursley, ce n'était pas vraiment chez lui. Il était pressé de revenir dans ce château. Teñval était également là. Pour une raison mystérieuse, il avait décidé de faire le voyage avec eux.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Harry.

-Continuer le combat, dit-il. Ayant fini mes études, je vais pouvoir m'y mettre réellement. Albus m'a fait entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous serons amené à nous revoir Harry. »

Arrivé à King Cross, Harry fut surpris de voir le véritable comité d'accueil qui l'attendait. Il y avait les Weasley mais également Maugrey, Tonks et Lupin. Dans le hall de la gare, Harry repéra rapidement les Dursley. Ils furent surpris quand Maugrey, Tonks, Lupin, Arthur Weasley et Teñval s'avancèrent vers eux. Ce fut Maugrey qui parla le premier.

« Nous voudrions vous parler Dursley, aboya t-il.

-Et de quoi ? fit l'oncle Vernon en se raidissant.

-De la façon dont vous traitez Potter.

-A ma connaissance, ce qui se passe chez moi ne vous regarde pas.

-Je crois que ce qui échappe à votre connaissance pourrait remplir quelques volumes. Si nous apprenons que vous maltraitez Potter, nous viendrons vous voir. Et nous le saurons.

-Oui, fit Arthur Weasley. Même si vous l'empêcher d'utiliser le fêlétone.

-Téléphone, reprit Hermione.

-Serait-ce des menaces ? fit Vernon.

-Absolument, sourit Maugrey.

-Et vous croyez que je suis le genre d'homme à me laisser effrayé par ces propos.

-Oui absolument, dit Maugrey en relevant son chapeau pour montrer son visage ravagé à l'oncle Vernon. Je crois que vous êtes ce genre d'homme. Si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Potter pendant trois jours, nous vous enverrons ce jeune homme, continua l'auror en désignant Teñval. Et croyez-moi, il ne faut pas l'énerver. »

Vernon resta figé de peur devant les yeux froids et sombres du breton. Jamais il n'avait vu une expression aussi glacial. Il était sûr que ce jeune homme avait déjà tué quelqu'un.

L'oncle Vernon préféra ne rien ajouter et s'éloigna suivit de Pétunia et Dudley. Harry dit au revoir à ses amis. Teñval s'approcha de lui.

« Je pense venir te voir durant les vacances même s'il n'y a pas de problème, dit-il. Simple visite en tout amitié.

-Avec plaisir.

-Ken ar c'hentañ Harry. Kenavo kroaz[1], ajouta t-il pour tous. »

**FIN**

Et voila ! Les aventures de Teñval sont terminées. Quoi ? Vous en voulez encore ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous voulez voir Teñval cassez la gueule des mangemorts ? Vous voulez voir si il va sortir avec Cho ? Quelle mission Dumbledore va lui confier au sein de l'Ordre ?

Vous voulez savoir tout ça ? Je ne vous entends pas demander ! Bon. Tant pis.

Je rigole ! Bien sûr que les aventures de Teñval ne s'arrêtent pas là. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Kenavo kroaz ! Ken ar c'hentañ !

SnakeBZH

* * *

[1] A bientôt Harry. Au revoir tout le monde.

* * *


End file.
